where she went
by from here to the moon
Summary: He loved her most when she loved him least. AU
1. karma

**A/N: **So I came up with this story not too long ago and I couldn't get it out of my head. The idea for this was sparked by the original _Where She Went _by the inspiring Gayle Forman. I highly recommend reading her work.

This is my first IchiHime multi-chap so let me know what you think.

**Summary:** AU. Six years have passed since Orihime disappeared from Ichigo's life. Since then, Ichigo has achieved success and Orihime is on the verge of fulfilling her dreams. Fate crosses their paths once more and Ichigo attempts to win over the girl he let slip away.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**where she went**

_karma_

**.**

**:**

**.**

It was Saturday, June 11th and the day was expectedly warmer than usual. Dusts of clouds adorned the soft blue sky and a nice breeze made sure its presence was known. Everything seemed promising.

The citizens of Tokyo were aware of this and took advantage of day by spending it out. The parks were filled with families, couples and children.

Unlike the rest of the city, Ichigo Kurosaki spent his time inside his office. Granted, it had a fantastic view. He worked on seventh floor and the wall facing out was made of clear glass that allowed him to gaze at Tokyo's bustling life.

The rest of Ichigo's workplace was also grandiose. It was designed with modern taste, the desk made of glass and steel and the shelves pushed up against crème walls. The chair he reclined in was made of fine, black leather.

Bent over a document with a silver pen in hand, Ichigo's brows furrowed together. He was reading an incorrect exchange transaction.

Sighing, Ichigo dropped his pen and swiveled his seat backwards. He turned to sky, his expression pensive. An airplane came into view, descending towards the nearby airport.

Watching it made Ichigo frown. He had never taken an airplane before and he didn't plan on changing that. Whenever he was forced to travel, Ichigo opted to drive.

Ichigo closed his eyes and an image of himself racing through a terminal came to mind. Frantically, he had searched the crowd only to come up with nothing. He was too late, watching a plane take flight and take with it the only person he truly loved.

That day, Ichigo learned a valuable lesson: you never see it coming; you just get to see it go.

**.**

**:**

**.**

Sitting in the row ahead of Orihime, a pair of sisters giggled in delight as the plane dived in for its landing. They were young in age and had similar high-pitched squeals.

Listening to them made Orihime think of her and Tatsuki's friendship. Despite the long stretching distance that had formed when Orihime decided to attend the University of New York, her and Tatsuki managed to stay in touch through schedule phone calls, video chats and e-mails.

Now that Orihime was in Tokyo, she would find time to visit and see Tatsuki in person.

The thought immediately brought a smile to Orihime's face.

Once the plane landed and Orihime gathered her luggage, she spotted a familiar man with bright blue hair waiting. His cool and intimidating demeanor caused people to avoid getting anywhere near him.

Cheerfully, Orihime approached him. There was a joyous skip in her step that was almost childish. "Hello Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow's icy eyes assessed Orihime with careful attention to detail. After a moment, he reached over to assist her with her bags. "Come on. A car's waiting for you."

Unfazed by Grimmjow, Orihime followed his lead. "Ne, how have you been Grimmjow?"

"Busy," answered Grimmjow.

"And Nel-chan?"

"She's still studying," said Grimmjow, a note of pride in his tone. "In a year she'll have her Master's Degree."

"That's great!" praised Orihime enthusiastically. "I'd love to attend her graduation ceremony."

Grimmjow spared a glance at Orihime. He knew she was a genuine person and could not find a reason to dislike her. Her upbeat attitude reminded him of Nel and Grimmjow figured that was why he had a soft spot for Orihime.

He smirked. "Nel would like that."

Long lashes shielded Orihime's warm eyes as she looked down at her feet. "I admire Nel-chan. She'll save many lives as a brain surgeon."

Frowning slightly, Grimmjow muttered, "There's more than one way to save a life, Inoue."

Startled by Grimmjows rare words of kindness, Orihime peeked up at him. He showed to emotion and continued to look forward.

Orihime smiled. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

More often than not, Orihime found out that what was buried underneath a person was a grand treasure and Grimmjow was no exception.

**.**

**:**

**.**

Six years had passed since Ichigo lost the second thing he could not replace. In the years following that day, Ichigo went on to attend the University of Tokyo and acquired a degree in Business and Communications. Soon after, Ichigo gained an internship with one of Japan's wealthiest company, Urahara Enterprises. It took long, sleepless nights and unwavering determination to gain the respectable position as Chief Brand Officer.

Now at twenty-three, Ichigo was a successful business man with the world at his fingertips.

A sleek, black cell phone vibrated atop of Ichigo's desk. The screen indicated that it was Senna calling.

Ichigo hesitated and then ignored the call. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. As of late, his thoughts regarding Senna had grown complicated and lead to multiple headaches. The two of them had been together since high school but in last couple of years their relationship had become strained. Part of it had to due with Senna pursuing a career in investigative journalism but Ichigo was aware the main cause was his inability to forget a certain auburn haired girl he let slip away.

It did not matter how much time had passed, Ichigo could recall Orihime's features perfectly. In bittersweet dreams, her cloudy eyes haunted him and reminded him of the magnitude of his loss.

Ichigo shook his head to prevent poignant memories from invading his mind. Realizing there was only twenty minutes until his one o'clock meeting, Ichigo got to his feet. The moment he did so, Ichigo's stomach rumbled.

It occurred to Ichigo that all he had to eat was a single slice of toast and coffee in the morning. Scratching his head, Ichigo contemplated whether or not he could grab some lunch and return on time. Part of him considered sending an assistant but he preferred doing things on his own, especially when it involved such a simple task.

Deciding to act fast, Ichigo hurriedly caught an elevator heading down to the lobby. Each time the elevator made a stop at another floor, Ichigo irritably glanced at his watch. It took nearly three minutes to finally arrive at the main entrance.

Ichigo was halfway to reaching the sliding doors when the receptionist, Nanao, called out to him.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-san!"

Pausing in mid-step, Ichigo glanced over. "Yes?"

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "I apologize for inconveniencing you but I was wondering if you still required the list of representatives for today's meeting."

Ichigo nodded once. "Just send it to my office."

"Of course," said Nanao. "Also, two walk ins wanted to know—"

Nanao's voice faded away as Ichigo's attention was disrupted. From the corner of his eye, Ichigo had recognized one of Aizen Incorporated's members. Grimmjow was at the drop-off area speaking to someone with flowing reddish-brown hair.

Ichigo's entire body tensed. It was not the first time he thought he spotted Orihime but many times he had been mistaken.

Yet, Ichigo was certain that only one person had that precise shade of ginger hair. The problem was getting a good look at her face since Grimmjow was in the way.

Frustrated, Ichigo deserted a still-talking Nanao and hurried outside. To his dismay, Grimmjow had assisted the unknown woman into a company car and was closing the passenger door.

Ichigo glared at the car as it swerved off.

"Who was that?" demanded Ichigo at once.

Grimmjow barely acknowledged him. "What?"

"The woman," snapped Ichigo. "Who was she?"

"Someone who doesn't concern you," scoffed Grimmjow, pocketing his hands and making his way toward the building.

"You're awfully arrogant for someone who can't even properly report foreign transactions," retorted Ichigo. "That file you sent me was shit."

Grimmjow scowled. "Or perhaps your incompetent brain was unable to comprehend it."

"Right," sneered Ichigo, "because I'm too inept to see that you failed to include the last three months exchanges."

Grimmjow cast a sidelong glance, his expression snide. "What are you trying to imply bastard?"

Ichigo responded with a fierce glower. "That you've been purposely hiding commerce."

"Now why would I do that?" mocked Grimmjow. "Urahara Enterprise is one of our most valuable partners."

"That's a good question. Maybe we should discuss it at today's meeting."

"Nobody cares what you do Kurosaki," drawled Grimmjow.

Ichigo stayed planted on the sidewalk and watched from over his shoulder as Grimmjow entered the lobby. He couldn't pinpoint legitimate proof but he had a hunch that Grimmjow and everyone at Aizen Incorporated were hiding something.

**.**

**:**

**.**

"Miss, please refrain from sticking your head out the window."

Orihime grinned sheepishly at the driver. With a nervous laugh she apologized and sat back down. "Hehehe. . . sorry sir, this is my first time in Tokyo."

Through the rearview mirror, the aged man smiled kindheartedly at Orihime. "Is it your first day here?"

Orihime gave up attempting to smooth her windblown hair. "Un!"

"You're in for a treat," said the driver. "There's so much to see and do here."

Orihime nodded eagerly with an excited gleam in her eyes. "I know. It's amazing!"

Chuckling slightly, the driver asked, "Where are you coming from?"

Orihime tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Well, technically I'm from Karakura Town but I've spent the last six years in New York City."

The driver seemed impressed. "So you're used to the city life then?"

"Yes but I also enjoy the countryside and the mountains and beaches! And anyways, Tokyo is a completely different city than New York so it's like I'm in a new world."

"I see."

Orihime turned back to the window and resumed admiring the scenery. Tokyo's tall buildings and bright lights were somewhat similar to Times Square. There was much to take in from the city, the people, the food, and the sites. Simply thinking about it thrilled Orihime.

Downtown Tokyo drifted away as the driver changed routes and headed to the outskirts of the area where multiple hotels and lavish apartment complexes resided. The car came to a stop in front of larger hotels where a bellboy was already awaiting.

Orihime gave the driver a grin as wide as a crayon. "Ne, thank you very much!"

"No problem, Miss."

For a moment, the bellboy gaped at an oblivious Orihime when she first stepped out. Then very eagerly, the bellboy assisted Orihime with her luggage and led her to the front desk to check in.

"Here's your key," said the receptionist once Orihime had gone through the motions of checking in. The woman handed over a small white envelope with something hand written on it.

Orihime read the message written in an elegant print: _Welcome home._

**:**

The key opened the front door of the penthouse. Walking in for the first time, Orihime's eyes widened at the extravagance of it. Due to her job, she had visited and seen many swanky residences but this was grander than anything she had encountered.

Orihime became more overwhelmed as she searched around. For some reason she felt out of place. The entire exterior of the penthouse made her feel meek and small. It was simply too much for someone like her. Despite living in a city like New York, Orihime had stayed in an overpriced, humble apartment that was more than enough for her.

The sinking feeling in Orihime's stomach ceased as she looked at the envelope in her small hand and reread the message.

"I'm home," she murmured to herself.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime began unpacking and settling in.

_I'm home._

**.**

**:**

**.**

It had been a long day for Ichigo. After a frustrating meeting that got the company nowhere, Ichigo became bombarded with paperwork. By the time he left his office it was nearly five o'clock in the evening.

It also didn't help that the mysterious woman from earlier kept popping up in his mind every so often.

Exhausted, Ichigo stepped into his apartment. He was fully prepared to slip into his bedroom and fall straight asleep.

"Hey there."

Ichigo lifted his head and blinked. Sitting on the coach with a laptop in front of her was Senna. She offered him a smile than made Ichigo weary and he hated himself for it.

"Hey."

Senna observed him for a moment. "You look tired."

Ichigo frowned. "That's because I am."

"And grumpy," added Senna with a slight grimace.

Ichigo sighed and ranked a hand across his hair. "Sorry," he muttered. "I had a rough day."

Senna's fingers resumed typing against the keypad. A crease formed between her brows as she concentrated. "It's fine."

Ichigo slipped out of his work clothes and joined Senna on the couch. He leaned back against the cushions and tried to relax. Senna stared at Ichigo then put aside her work. Silently, she curled herself beside him.

Senna grabbed the nearby television remote and then clicked it on. Idly, she switched through the channels and paused every so often to watch a certain program.

"Leave it there," said Ichigo suddenly.

"Huh?" Senna turned to Ichigo, dubious. "You want to watch _Laugh Hour_?"

"Yeah."

"It's not even funny, Ichigo."

"I think it is."

Senna remained quiet but her tawny eyes constantly flickered at Ichigo. Reading his face had become a challenging task for her. It almost seemed like Ichigo had closed himself from her.

Senna waited but not once did Ichigo spare a chuckle.

**:**

It happened four days after graduation. Orihime had asked Ichigo to meet her at the nearby park where sakura blossoms had begun filling the trees. At four o'clock Ichigo arrived and searched for a sign of her.

He found her deep in the park, perched on a wooden bench. As usual, she was looking up instead of forward. She was someone who had her feet on the ground but her head in the clouds.

"Inoue."

Orihime paused from appreciating the cherry blossoms and turned around. A long curtain of hair swayed behind her. Then she smiled and suddenly Ichigo's chest felt tight.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun!"

The corners of Ichigo's mouth twitched upward. Orihime said his name with such mirth that it softened something within him. But that was always the case whenever it involved Orihime and Ichigo couldn't help but be particularly gentle. He didn't understand why but perhaps it was her compassionate and benign nature that brought it out of him.

Leisurely, Ichigo approached Orihime and took a seat beside her. "What are you doing?"

Orihime's gaze returned to the trees overhead. She spoke delicately, her words like fragile glass. "I was just admiring the flowers. They're beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, his voice gruff and eyes fixed on her. "They are."

"I really love spring," murmured Orihime wistfully. Impeccable lashes brushed against her cheekbones as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I love the smell and the feeling of new beginnings."

Ichigo's brow arched. "New beginnings?"

Orihime opened a single eye and peeked at him. "You know, like change?"

"Never thought of it that way."

"I guess I'm just weird," quipped Orihime with a rather self-conscious laugh.

Seconds ticked by and neither uttered a word. Ichigo didn't mind and continued to watch Orihime intently. A sprinkle of petals fell into her hair as a breeze rustled through the branches. Without a second thought, Ichigo reached over and brushed them away.

Orihime turned rigid. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"You have petals in your hair," answered Ichigo casually. He was fascinated by her blush that matched the sakuras and found himself being drawn in.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Sparkling eyes met Ichigo's gaze, their hold firm and set in determination.

"_I love you."_

**:**

He froze, unsure of what he just heard. Maybe he imagined her confession but he had seen her lips move in sync. "What?"

Orihime's blush deepened. "I love you, Kurosaki-kun."

It was as though Ichigo's supply of oxygen had been cut off. His mouth went dry and the words dangling on the tip of his tongue evaporated.

"I, uh, asked you to come because I was wondering, maybe, you could give me the chance to be with you . . . ?" Orihime halted for a moment but Ichigo kept quiet. "I mean, I know you just broke up with Senna and this is very sudden and all—"

Ichigo swallowed painfully and found his voice. "Inoue."

Orihime stopped and stared at him wide-eyed. Everything about her seemed open and vulnerable and it only made the knot in Ichigo's stomach tighten. It was overwhelming and words stumbled out of Ichigo's mouth. "Inoue, I can't."

"H-Huh?"

"I can't go out with you. I still have feelings for Senna."

Orihime went still, her silence ominous. Ichigo witnessed as she began chipping away, crumbling into pieces and—

_Damn me, God fucking damn me._

—and sparkling tears formed in her eyes that became clouded with anguish.

"She's lucky," whispered Orihime, dropping her head. But she did not cry, not in front of him at least. It took all of her will power to keep her tears from spilling over.

"I'm sorry, Inoue—"

Abruptly, Orihime stood up. Her back was rod-straight. "I should go and get out of your way."

Ichigo couldn't think of what to do. He was at a loss and was forced to watch Orihime walk away.

And she left quietly, never to return.

**:**

Two weeks went by and Ichigo did not hear a word from Orihime. He spotted her once at the grocery store but quailed before attempting to speak with her. Time went by and Ichigo couldn't bring himself to face Orihime.

On the sixteenth day when a storm dawned on Karakura Town, someone knocked on Ichigo's front door.

He opened the door and then doubled over as a foot rammed itself into his gut.

"You fucking bastard!" snarled Tatsuki. "How could you do that to her?"

Ichigo didn't not try to defend himself as Tatsuki responded with punch to his jaw. He was sure she had dislocated it.

"You _coward_!" she yelled. "You_ fucking_ spineless coward! She's gone because of you!"

"_What?"_

Tatsuki glared at Ichigo with loathing. _"She's gone."_

Then Tatsuki turned on her heels and left as well.

**:**

Ichigo sprinted in the midst of the storm to Orihime's apartment complex. He ran up the stair two at a time and pounded against her door.

"Inoue!" he shouted. "Inoue, open up!"

No one came to the door. Desperate, Ichigo rattled the door in its frame. Right before he kicked down the door, the neighbor appeared.

She was a middle-aged woman with soft wavy hair. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Inoue, where's Inoue?"

The woman's expression turned sympathetic. "You just missed her," she said. "She left to the airport."

"Airport?"

"Yes, she's going abroad you see."

Wasting no time, Ichigo brushed past the neighbor and leapt down the stairs.

**:**

The rain grew heavier as Ichigo arrived to the airport. He was completely soaked as he raced inside. Many fliers sent him nasty looks as he pushed his way through, not bothering to apologize.

He had to find her. He _needed_ to find her.

Because if he didn't, she would never know that he lied. That he had been chicken-shit and pushed her away to keep her from getting hurt. That he loved her more than she'd ever know.

But Ichigo didn't get the chance to explain.

She had went away.

**.**

**:**

**.**

It was lunch hour and the restaurants in the downtown area were busy. Numerous employees hustled about to get themselves food and return to work. In front of a sub-sandwich shop by passers halted briefly, awestruck by a pair of woman sitting outside and enjoy their lunch.

Both women had a curved body and oddly colored hair.

"I'm so glad you found time to see me, Orihime-chan."

"I'm the one who's glad," protested Orihime. "I'm so happy to see you, Nel-chan."

The green haired woman smiled fondly. "So do you like Tokyo so far?"

Orihime took a hearty bite of her wasbi filled sandwich. She chewed her food thoughtfully and then gave a nod. "It's different from New York but it's wonderful all the same."

"Do you miss New York?"

"Yes," admitted Orihime. "They had the most _amazing_ pizza there! Oh, and Broadway was so beautiful! And so was Times Square~!"

Nel chuckled. "Does that mean you'll go back after the ceremony?"

"No," said Orihime softly, sporting a blush. "I've decided to stay in Japan for good. I've been away from home too long."

"Have you already started working then?"

Orihime's blush deepened. "Today is my first day, actually."

Nel patted Orihime's forearm affectionately. "You'll do fine. And if you have any trouble, you can always ask Ulquiorra or Grimmjow."

"Right."

Nel glanced around to find a napkin but couldn't find one. She shrugged and began licking her fingers. "Next time you're free, you should come over and have dinner with me and Grimmjow."

"Okay."

Nel gazed at Orihime, noting how felicitous she seemed to be. She was glad Grimmjow had introduced her to such a kind person. "Orihime-chan?"

"Yes, Nel-chan?"

"It's really nice to see you again."

**:**

Orihime hurried to her new office on the top floor of Aizen Incorporated. She had nearly forgotten that she had a mandatory meeting to attend with a partner company.

Warily, Orihime approached the receptionist. "Excuse me, Loly?"

Sharp eyes filled with disdain snapped up at Orihime. "Yes, Inoue-san?"

Awkwardly, Orihime shifted her weight from foot to foot. It worried her that she was already disliked by her co-workers. Orihime was sure she hadn't purposely said anything rude to Loly. She considered offering a formal apology to make amends.

"Um, did the car I call for arrive yet?"

Loly's condolence smile quickly twisted into an insincere smirk. "It just left five minutes ago."

Orihime's shoulder's dropped. "Oh."

A smooth voice interrupted them.

"Is there a problem, Inoue-san?"

Orihime straightened up and turned to see her boss, Aizen, appear. He looked prominent in a handsome, grey suit.

"A-Ah, no Aizen-sama!"

Aizen smiled in amusement. "Please Inoue-san; don't hesitate to confide in me."

Orihime could feel Loly's glare on her as she explained herself. "I didn't manage to catch my car."

Stepping closer, Aizen rested a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Come. You can join me. I'm on my way to the meeting as well."

"I don't want to trouble you, Aizen-sama."

He smiled, observing her face. "Don't worry. I'd love the company."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's go before we're late.

"H-Hai."

**.**

**:**

**.**

"Man, this shit is nothing but a waste of time. We never get anything done."

"Shut it, Renji," snapped Rukia. "Nobody wants to hear your whining."

"I am not _whining_," snorted Renji, crossing his arms. "I'm just stating the facts."

"Keep talking like that and you'll find yourself unemployed."

Ichigo sighed and attempted to ignore his bickering friends. He lifted his bottled water to his dry lips and took a sip. They were in one of the larger conference rooms where a projector was set up on the back wall for presentations.

The room itself was already filling up with clients and other company representatives. Near the refreshment table were two more Aizen Incorporated employees, Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru. Not too far from them were Toshiro and his longtime girlfriend, Momo. Despite the fact that Momo worked for Aizen, Ichigo found her tolerable enough ("Tsk. Like I need _your_ approval, Kurosaki," Toshiro had snickered.).

Ichigo rolled his eyes when he spotted Kisuke shamelessly flirting with Yoruichi, causing her assistant, Soi Fong, to grow irate. It amazed Ichigo that his boss was so nonchalant about the tense atmosphere in the room.

Among the attending companies was the prestigious Kuchiki Bank of the East, the infamous Yoruichi Marketing, and Hirako Group.

Renji huffed a breath. "That bastard Aizen is taking his sweet time."

"He just arrived from Europe this morning," said Rukia.

"No," said Ichigo. "Renji's right. That asshole has all of us waiting."

Rukia examined Ichigo discreetly. "What's wrong with you? You've been sulking this entire time."

Ichigo scowled. "Are you saying I should be in good mood even though I'm stuck in a bullshit meeting?"

"Watch it, Ichigo," warned Renji. "You don't need to act like such a prick to Rukia."

Ichigo forcibly bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something rude. He had no desire to pick a fight with his friends.

"Did something happen?" asked Rukia.

The silhouette of woman with auburn hair came to mind. "No," said Ichigo gruffly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Rukia was skeptical. "Are you sure—?"

She was cut short as Aizen arrived. "So sorry I'm late, everyone."

"'Bout time," grumbled Renji under his breath.

At that precise moment, Rukia's eyes widened, she had caught a glimpse of a soft figure following Aizen as he strolled in.

"Oh, no," she gasped.

Confused by Rukia's reaction, Ichigo followed her gaze. The second he saw _her_, his world turned on its axis.

"_Inoue."_

**:**

The first thing Ichigo noticed was her eyes. They still filled her face and when she turned to him, they grew larger. Her mouth parted slightly. "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Her voice. _Oh, fuck._

He hadn't realized how much he missed it. That soft-spoken voice had filled his ears as a teenager with silly ramblings and thoughtful insight.

_Kurosaki-kun~!_

Hungrily, Ichigo took in Orihime. Time had been kind to her. Her curves had refined, flaring at the hips in her tight pencil skirt, sinking in at the waist and rising at her bosom. Her hair was finely done in a sophisticated bun, leaving a few tresses to frame her face.

Ichigo hadn't thought it was possible but Orihime had become more beautiful.

He moved to get closer but Rukia's hand pulled him back. "Don't," she whispered.

Annoyed, Ichigo shook Rukia off. Aizen had left Orihime's side and Ichigo took advantage of his absence. He stopped in front of her and fought against the primal urge to touch her, to push her up against the wall and taste her.

Orihime needed to lift her chin higher to properly face him. "I-Is it really you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

He watched as a shiver ran down her spine. A thousands thoughts raced in Ichigo's mind. _Are you okay? Where did you go? You've ruined me. Did you fulfill your dreams? _

_I still love you . . ._

Stardust shimmered in Orihime eyes as she smiled brightly. "It's good to see you again."

"It is."

Another person appeared. "Who's this, Hime?"

Orihime squeaked, flushing. "U-Ulquiorra!"

Ichigo openly glared at the pale man with cold emerald eyes. He and Ulquiorra had never gotten along. Numerous times the two had argued over the phone and at meetings.

Orihime fidgeted with her hands, a movement that captured Ichigo's attention. "Umm, Ulquiorra this is my old friend Ichigo . . . Ichigo this Ulquiorra—"

The diamond ring on Orihime's finger glittered mockingly. It was Ichigo's turn to begin crumbling.

_No, no, no._

"—my fiancé."

And then Ichigo shattered.


	2. jealousy

**A/N:**Wow, thank you all for your feedback. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Anyways, just letting you know this is an IchiHime fic so of course I can't suddenly change the pairing (especially since the next two chapters are already done).

But, if enough people would like to read an UlquiHime fic, I'd be more than happy to write one(: I'll be honest, if it wasn't for the fact that I love Ichigo, I'd be pro-Ulquiorra all the way. That is why I picked him as Orihime's fiancé. So expect sprinkles of UlquiHime in here. Also, I'll explain how Hime and Ulqu met in the next chapter.

Also, as a reminder: the rating will eventually go up, so, er, yeah . . .

**Prompt: **jealousy

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**where she went**

_jealousy_

**.**

**:**

**.**

At Aizen's arrival, each guest took a seat at the long mahogany table. Some words were said between Urahara and Aizen and they shook hands. Although they treated the other with proper respect, neither behaved informally.

An automatic division occurred as everyone settled down. On one side of the table were Urahaha's associates and the other Aizen's. Ichigo watched with clenched fists as a raven haired man familiarly assisted a ginger haired woman into her seat.

Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes off Orihime. He was aware he was putting himself through unnecessary torture but he couldn't stop, she was simply too lovely to ignore. It wasn't fair for someone to be so breathtaking without a shred of depravity.

But looking at Orihime killed him. Every second he did, Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his chest. A razor blade of resentment would rip him to shreds each time the diamond ring on Orihime's finger would twinkle and he realized the person to her right had claimed her as his own.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer. _

Ichigo had never hated a person so strongly in his life. He couldn't comprehend how someone made of ice was able to capture the heart of such a warm woman.

A sharp elbow jabbed itself into Ichigo's rib. "Pay attention, will you?"

"The fuck?" he hissed at Shinji.

The blonde leaned back in his chair indifferently. "Stop staring at that hottie. She's a married woman."

A tick formed on Ichigo's temple. Shinji never failed to get under his skin in a matter of seconds. "She's _engaged_."

"Same shit," said Shinji with a dismissing wave of the hand.

Ichigo glowered. "But it's not."

"Oh, really?" challenged Shinji. "How so?"

"She's not his wife. They're not tied by marriage yet."

Shinji grinned wickedly. "So what you're saying is that despite the fact she's promised herself to that man, you're still going to try to get into her pants?"

Blood rushed up Ichigo's neck in both anger and embarrassment. He spluttered for second and swore. "I never said anything about getting into her pants."

Rolling his eyes, Shinji said, "You're gawking at her like a piece of meat. I think you've established your desire to sleep with her."

"You son of a—"

Someone cleared their throat from the head of the table. A man standing with dark blue hair and glasses stood beside a diagram, glaring in disapproval. "Are you two done?" he chided.

"Yes, yes, Ishida," amended Shinji sardonically. "Please, continue with your _riveting_ presentation on our stock market."

Ichigo coughed in order to cover up his laughter. From underneath the table, a tiny foot kicked his shin. _What the hell is up with everyone hitting me?_

"Behave," reprimanded Rukia.

Resisting the impulse to make a rude hand gesture, Ichigo composed himself. He would not look like an idiot or an ass in front of Orihime. He took a deep breath and attempted to hear what Ishida was lecturing about.

There was a subdued giggle that reminded Ichigo of bells. Jaw locked, Ichigo watched Ulquiorra lean forward and whisper something else into Orihime's ear.

Shinji spoke from the corner of his mouth, pretending to pay attention to Ishida. "You're a real dog, Ichigo."

Ichigo did not disagree. His blood was boiling but then it stilled; Orihime peeked at Ichigo, a strange look in her eyes.

He found his resolve in her stare. "It's a dog eat dog world, Shinji."

Shinji glanced at Ulquiorra. "Be careful. I doubt his bark is worse than his bite."

**.**

**:**

**.**

After an hour of debate, the meeting ended with few compromises. The main concern was making sure each company was gaining some sort of profit instead of just one. It had led up to a heated argument between Toshiro and Gin, both companies' Chief Financial Officers. In the end, agreements were made to alter certain contracts.

Relieved to be done, Rukia rubbed her temples soothingly. "I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah," agreed Renji. "It's so aggravating just listening to them talk. I'd rather see something get done."

Rukia stood up, smoothing the wrinkles on her skirt. On her other side was Byakuya, chatting away with Soi Fon. Curious, Rukia looked over to Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Mouth formed into a tight line, Rukia surveyed the couple; Ulquiorra had a possessive arm wrapped around Orihime's waist and Orihime stayed close to the man. It did not surprise Rukia that Ulquiorra's callous expression faltered when Orihime smiled at him. Rukia was envious of how Orihime could brighten up a person's mood.

Part of Rukia was happy that Orihime had found someone new to cherish but the other part of her secretly wished Orihime still harbored feelings for Ichigo. She had been rooting for Orihime during high school and became frustrated with Ichigo's thick headedness.

It was blow to Rukia when Orihime had disappeared without a word. Of course, that was when she realized that Ichigo did in fact love Orihime. It only took Orihime leaving for Ichigo to recognize this.

"Hey."

Rukia turned to Renji. "What?"

Renji nodded towards Orihime who was leaning into Ulquiorra to hear something he said. "Who is she?"

"A friend of mine," answered Rukia. "I met her the year I attended public school."

"So why did you try stopping Ichigo from talking to her?"

"Because," said Rukia, searching the room for a tall carrot top, "he loves her and I knew she was engaged."

Renji stayed quiet for moment. "That's not gonna stop him, you know."

Rukia got on her tiptoes, craning her head. "What do you mean?"

"Ichigo's the type of person who'll take what he wants. And if he wants her then he's going to stop at nothing to get her."

Rukia found Ichigo in the midst of the crowd with Shinji. He was watching Orihime intensely, determination set in his gaze. She saw fierceness within him that she thought he had lost.

"You're right, Renji."

**.**

**:**

**.**

Orihime was having difficulty breathing. Her face felt warmer than usual and she feared her knees would give out at any second. The only thing keeping her upright was Ulquiorra's strong arm around her.

Lips brushed against her ear. "Are you okay, Hime?"

Orihime swayed on her feet. "I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed . . ."

Ulquiorra brought her against his hipbone. "Of what?"

"U-Umm, w-well," stammered Orihime, raking her braining. "I'm nervous since I don't want to make a bad first impression. I don't want to disappoint or humiliate Ulquiorra."

"You shouldn't worry," assured Ulquiorra. "Everyone will love you."

Amber eyes came to mind when Orihime shook her head. "Not everyone."

"Hold still," said Ulquiorra before reaching over to adjust a button that was coming undone on her blouse. Delicately, long fingers brushed against Orihime's chest. A playful smirk tugged Ulquiorra's lips. "Your heart's racing."

Orihime flushed pink, her toes curling. "I-It's your fault."

"I know," murmured Ulquiorra smugly.

His emerald eyes ravaged Orihime's face. It used to startle her whenever he did that for dread that he might see right through her façade and find out how ugly she was inside. But he had seen her at her worst and loved her anyways. Somehow, Ulquiorra managed to piece Orihime back together and she was forever grateful.

"Orihime?"

Orihime noticed a petite figure, followed by a much larger one. "R-Rukia!"

Both Renji and Ulquiorra watched as the two women embraced each other. Of course, Rukia was soon suffocated by Orihime's large chest. "I can't breathe, Orihime."

"Oh!" Bashfully, Orihime pulled back. "I'm so sorry!"

Rukia smiled softly. "Don't worry about it."

Orihime beamed at Rukia. "It's so good to see you."

"Same here." Rukia turned to Ulquiorra. "Is this your lucky fiancé?"

Orihime scooted closer to Ulquiorra, their hands taking each other simultaneously. "Yes," she chirped. "This is Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra politely gave Rukia a handshake with his free hand. "Nice to meet you."

Renji squirmed uncomfortably under Orihime's appraisal. Unlike the many people he had encountered, she didn't seem anxious by his daunting appearance. Instead, she appeared to be interested.

Orihime tilted her head to the side and said vibrantly, "Ne, are you Rukia-chan's boyfriend?"

Renji turned scarlet, a color that matched his hair. Frantically, he tried to form a coherent sentence. "Er—no—"

"We're just friends," corrected Rukia hastily, her own face red. She determinedly avoided looking Renji in the eye.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" said Orihime, hurriedly. "I jumped to conclusions, didn't I?"

"It's okay," said Rukia. "This is Renji. Renji, this is Orihime."

Orihime blinded Renji with her bright smile that outdid the sun. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Renji."

Dazed, Renji blinked. "Likewise."

Rukia stared at Orihime's engagement ring, feeling a bittersweet sensation in her stomach. Whenever she pictured Orihime as a bride to be, Ichigo was who she'd be marrying. "I heard about your wedding announcement. Do you have a date set?"

"Not yet," said Orihime. "The wedding planner we want has a waiting list. But we were thinking of having it in mid August."

"The sooner, the better," said Ulquiorra, squeezing Orihime's hand. The gesture was caring, making it hard for Rukia it detest him.

Orihime nodded. "You'll come to our wedding, right Rukia?"

Self-consciously, Rukia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt Renji watching her reaction carefully. Hesitantly, she said, "I'd love to."

The best lies were told with fingers tied.

**.**

**:**

**.**

Four days after graduation, Orihime offered her heart to an orange haired boy who had an endearing scowl plastered on his face. For the occasion, Orihime wore a floral dress that she bought while shopping with Tatsuki. She had prepared herself by saying a three worded phrase over and over.

After collecting her courage and confessing her feelings, Orihime received rejection. It made her sick and fall apart. Nothing was worse than disappointment.

Before Orihime could lose herself, she fled the park. Once out of view, Orihime allowed her tears to run down her face. She hurried to her apartment and took refuge in her bed. Buried in sheets that smelled of detergent, Orihime found comfort.

Her crying felt irrepressible but it was liberating in a sense. All the emotions she had trapped inside were set free. She set herself free so heart wouldn't feel heavy anymore. It took a while but Orihime managed to stop crying into her pillow.

Tired, Orihime trudged into her bathroom and faced her reflection. She took in her weepy eyes, pale complexion and limp hair. No matter how much she wished to be thin, dark haired and yellow eyed it would not do her any good. She was Orihime, not Senna.

She found it funny that so many people complimented her but she wouldn't believe she was beautiful unless she heard it from _him_.

That spring, she learned to love herself for a change.

**:**

Tatsuki stared at her best friend sitting on the other end of the couch. On the coffee table was a box of pizza, soda, chips and wasabi. "Are you sure you want to do this, Orihime?"

"Yes, I think I have to."

Tatsuki frowned. "Running from him won't solve your problems."

Orihime grabbed another slice of pizza. "I'm not running, not really. I just think it might not be such a bad idea to put my heart on the shelf for a little bit . . ." She dipped the edge of the pizza into wasabi and took a bite. "It could use some time to rest and honestly, I'm tired, too."

Tatsuki scrutinized Orihime, trying to find any detections of depression. Strangely enough, her best friend didn't sound sad. In fact, Orihime sounded hopeful.

"I just don't want to hurt anymore," Orihime went on. "I'm afraid one more crack will shatter my heart beyond repair. So I'm going to take a break and gather my strength."

Tatsuki felt a painful lump form in her throat. "I'm going to really miss you."

"Me too." Orihime's smile was sad. "But this will be good for the both of us. Now you can go to school wherever you want without worrying about me."

Ruefully, Tatsuki glanced at the backed bags and suitcases piled by the front door. It would be weird not having Orihime around to talk to or laugh with. Although Tatsuki protected Orihime like an older sister, she relied on Orihime as well.

"Just remember," said Tatsuki, crocodile tears brimming the edge of her eyes, "I'm always here."

**.**

**:**

**.**

"You knew she was getting married, didn't you?" accused Ichigo, his eyes narrowed. He felt betrayed by the person he considered a friend.

Rukia didn't waver. Haughtily, she returned Ichigo's glare with a cool and steady expression. "Yes, I did."

"So you would've kept quiet?"

"If she wanted you to know, she would've told you," said Rukia, nodding in acknowledgement to passing representatives. "Besides, just look at them. He makes her happy."

The grip on Ichigo's water bottle became dangerous. "And I can't?"

"Well, you are the reason why she left."

It was a low blow but Rukia was sure she got her point across.

**:**

From afar, Ichigo was forced to watch Ulquiorra pull Orihime aside. He gave her a thorough kiss, allowing his hands to roam up and down her torso. Pulling back, Ulquiorra gently caressed Orihime's face with the back of his hand.

The pair exchanged a few words before Ulquiorra stole another chaste kiss. For a moment, Orihime stared longingly at Ulquiorra's retreating. Then she turned on her heels and headed out the door.

It alarmed Ichigo how easy it was for her to leave without saying goodbye.

**.**

**:**

**.**

The first time Ichigo met Orihime, it rained. He was eight years old and grieving over the loss of his beloved mother, Masaki Kurosaki. It happened on her three year death anniversary when Ichigo spent his entire day by the riverbank.

With the rain as a disguise, Ichigo could permit himself to shed a few tears. Losing a loved one was almost too much to bear. Time had not healed his scars, it only numbed them.

Crouched beside the riverbank, Ichigo spotted bright hair crossing the bridge. His heart had begun thundering and he wondered if he was going to see his mother one more time. Ichigo stood up and sprinted after the mysterious figure.

It turned out that Ichigo had been wrong. As he reached the bridge, he realized the stranger was not his mother but instead a young girl with similarly colored hair. Her eyes were peculiarly large and she had ridiculously long hair. In one hand she held up and umbrella to shield herself from the rain and in the other was a grocery bag.

Ichigo recognized her as Orihime Inoue, the new girl at his school. Many of the boys were secretly harboring crushes on her—himself included. He had concluded that she was a strange girl; she liked eating wasabi and tended to mumble to herself and she smiled often.

She reminded him of the sun.

Unconscious of Ichigo, Orihime continued skipping and jumping into puddles. Each time she achieved a particularly large splash, she giggled gaily. But when she finally noticed him, concern clouded her face.

"Ne, you shouldn't stay out in the rain."

Ichigo jolted. Orihime was openly staring at him and he hoped she didn't notice he had been crying.

"I mean, I _love_ the rain," babbled on Orihime, "even though Onii-chan says playing in it will get me sick."

"I _hate_ the rain."

Orihime paused, blinking rapidly. "You do?"

Ichigo nodded but did not elaborate.

Uncomfortable, Orihime bit down on her bottom lip. "Er, would you like to share an umbrella?"

Ichigo shook his head.

Orihime deliberated something and then came to a decision. Neatly, she retracted her umbrella and then bounced to Ichigo's side. "I can't stop the rain like you want," she said, "but I'll stay in it with you."

Ichigo remained silent. Inside he was appreciative of Orihime's company. For an entire hour, the two lively haired children sat by the riverbank, listening to rain splatter around them.

**:**

Soon, Ichigo found himself growing fond for the girl who was made up of sunshine and smiles. At school they greeted each other and in the afternoons they'd spent it together where Masaki used to enjoy taking long strolls.

He confessed to her how an illness took his mother's life. In return, she told him about her unloving parents that Sora took her from. They shared secrets and stories. Some related to Ichigo's little sisters and Orihime's older brother, some were of Masaki and some were of Orihime's dreams.

"I'd like to work at a bakery," said Orihime. "And I'd like to try different foods from far away countries. Oh, and I'd like to get married and have a big family."

Fascinated, Ichigo listened to her ramble on and on.

"Why do you wear those clips everyday?" Ichigo asked, surveying the hibiscus clips in her hair that were painted like the summer sky.

Orihime smiled widely. "They're a gift from Onii-chan."

"They're nice," complimented Ichigo, a rare smile playing on his lips.

**:**

Orihime had become a target for bullying. She shared the same hardships as Ichigo for her strangely colored hair. Girls would purposely stick gum in it or roughly pull on it. But Orihime did not lash out or react the way Ichigo would. She was passive and pretended it did not bother her.

"Why don't you stick up for yourself?" demanded Ichigo when he caught her crying in the restrooms and had finally had enough

"I dunno," answered Orihime timidly. "I guess it's because I'm not brave like you."

So when spiteful children chopped off her hair at school, Ichigo was suspended for breaking a boy's nose and threatening the entire class.

**:**

After her brother died at his family clinic, Ichigo witnessed a flower wilt and wither. His heart went out for the auburn girl who made his days brighter. He held her hand throughout the memorial service and burial. When she cried, he handed her tissues.

He admired Orihime because unlike him, she did not wallow in misery. Instead, she created a shrine in honor of Sora Inoue and she pursued a happy life for him.

Then she managed to make a new friend named Tatsuki. She was a girl Ichigo approved and got along with.

Promptly, the hair Ichigo admired grew long again.

**:**

In high school, while Orihime blossomed into something beautiful, Ichigo gained the reputation of a troublesome punk. More fights and rumors floated over Ichigo but Orihime didn't pay head to them. Remaining loyal, she ate lunch with him and even let him copy her notes.

Ichigo worried that the long lines of boys would corrupt Orihime. He kept them at bay, shadowing Orihime with his presence. Ichigo did not believe any guy was good enough for Orihime.

Ichigo was fine with just having Orihime because she was all he needed.

**:**

A girl with dark hair and yellow eyes showed up to Karakura High School. Her features were pretty enough but nothing compared to Orihime. Still, she was mysterious and hard to catch.

Crestfallen, Orihime watched the boy she adored chase after another girl. Soon, she and Ichigo's conversations grew shorter and their meetings became fleeting. Orihme was losing her place in Ichigo's world.

"Don't just let her take him from you," prompted Tatsuki. "Fight for him."

"But she makes him happy," said Orihime. "And when you truly love someone you don't wish to ruin that happiness."

Tatsuki's teeth grounded together. She hated that Orihime's love was going to waste.

**:**

Orihime felt jealousy towards Senna for a single reason: she had Ichigo's heart. It was the one thing Orihime had ever wanted.

**.**

**:**

**.**

Orihime needed to get away. Her chest felt unbearably tight and her stomach was hurting her. Being in the same building as Ichigo made her anxious and queasy. She hated how much her heart lurched to him. It almost ripped her chest open.

Scurrying past the time consuming elevator, Orihime took the stairs instead. She was desperate to create as much distance as possible. She was good at that.

**:**

Ichigo was not going to let Orihime get away. Not this time, especially not when she finally reappeared after six long years. Quickly, he followed her out of the conference room and into the deserted hallway.

Orihime nearly succeeded getting away but the swaying door to the staircase indicated which way she took.

Determined, Ichigo chased after her.

**:**

Taunting him were the sounds of rapid footsteps. Ichigo was only trailing a mere flight behind Orihime. As he gained ground, Ichigo heard a squeal and then something tumbled down the stairs.

"Inoue!"

A loud thud echoed. "O-Ow."

Cursing, Ichigo leaped over the railings and landed by her sprawled out body. Orihime propped herself up and rubbed her ankle. "Mou . . . I tripped . . ."

Ichigo sighed, assessing her condition. "That's why you shouldn't run in heels."

"A-Ano, I know," said Orihime sheepishly. "Ulquiorra tells me that all the time."

Another sharp pain jabbed itself into Ichigo. Somewhat breathless, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"A-Ah, yes, thank you."

Frowning, Ichigo crouched down. "Let me see."

Orihime moved her hand and allowed Ichigo to exam her ankle. Nothing appeared to be wrong but he wanted to be sure. Gingerly, Ichigo touched her ankle. "Does it hurt?"

Orihime shook her head and prayed Ichigo could not hear her hammering heart. "No . . ."

It did not slip past Ichigo's mind that he was touching her for the first time in six years. It was nice to feel something soft and real as opposed to his dreams where she felt like smoke. "Can you stand?"

"I think so."

Ichigo helped Orihime back up to her feet by grabbing her forearms. She wobbled for a second then regained her balance. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo pocketed his hands to keep them off Orihime. If he wasn't careful, he'd do something rash and ruin his chances with her. "No problem."

Pensively, Orihime stared up at Ichigo with her nose slightly scrunched and lips rubbing together.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime flushed and averted her attention to the floor. "Sorry, I just can't believe you're really here."

Ichigo couldn't believe it either. Orihime's presence was overpowering, he had been left wondering for years about her and she was finally in front of him. Suddenly, they weren't separated by the years or miles, they were together in the same space.

Slouching to get closer, Ichigo asked, "Why were you in such a hurry?"

Ducking her head, Orihime stepped back. If she let him get too near, her thoughts would jumble up and she'd be incapable. "Ulquiorra has to review some things with Aizen-sama and he needs me to finish some paperwork for him."

It was such a normal answer that it surprised Ichigo. He felt conceited for thinking she was avoiding him. "So you're leaving then?"

Orihime continued to discreetly scoot away. "Yes," she said. "Ulquiorra-kun called a car for me."

Ichigo indicated with his broad shoulder for Orihime to follow. "Here, I'll see you out."

Orihime waved her arms around outrageously. "Uh, you don't have to! I don't want to bother you—"

Her reaction was too familiar. Ichigo could picture a childlike Orihime acting the same way. It was nice to see Orihime was still the same even though everything was different. "You're never a bother, Inoue."

It would have been wise if Orihime firmly declined Ichigo's offer. It would've been the right thing to do considering their history and her feelings for him. She was treading into dangerous territory but she couldn't stop herself.

"Inoue?"

Orihime bit down on her bottom lip. "O-Okay . . ."

**:**

Orihime walked beside Ichigo down the remainder of the stairs. She focused on keeping herself upright to prevent another embarrassing fall. "So how have you been, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Good," answered Ichigo, knowing he was speaking lies. He couldn't bring himself to admit how he truly felt. Anyways, it seemed ludicrous that Orihime was asking such a basic question considering the circumstances.

Her voice was soft and sincere. "I'm glad to hear that."

Ichigo grimaced; her kind words were like knives. "What about you? Have you been well?"

"Yup!"

Ichigo cast her a sidelong glance. He wanted to ask Orihime about the wedding but he was unable to do so. They finally reached to main floor and Ichigo opened the door to the lobby for Orihime. As she brushed past him, Ichigo inhaled a waft of freesia. His hands twitched to forcefully grab Orihime.

"Oh, there's the car," pointed out Orihime as she spotted a grey car waiting by the entrance. She looked at Ichigo uncertainly, debating on what to do. Then she outstretched her hand. "Thank you very much, Kurosaki-kun."

Giving Orihime a handshake was the saddest thing Ichigo had ever done. Firmly, he took her dainty hand and shook it once. For the slightest second, neither attempted to let go but then Orihime pulled back.

"Inoue."

Orihime met Ichigo's intense gaze with wide, stormy eyes.

"If you're not busy," said Ichigo, "we should find some time to catch up."

Orihime clasped her hands together, the ring glittering. Only she could tear a man down and build him back up. "Sure," she said with a small smile.

A single word made Ichigo smirk jubilantly. "Sounds good."

"Well," said Orihime, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." There was still a large amount of unanswered questions but Ichigo felt better than before. _See you later_ sound a lot better than _goodbye_.


	3. rejection

**A/N: **Umm, yeah this is _really _late. I honestly didn't mean for it to get delayed but I had to do some long revisions and then right after that I lost the file. -_- Yup, so I had to find my original handwritten draft and rewrite it a _third_ time. Anyways, please excuse any errors, I only skimmed before posting.

Anyways, I will be continuing this, so no worries. The next chapter is going to be juicy.

**Prompt: **rejection

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**where she went**

_rejection_

**.**

**:**

**.**

As June 17th slowly approached, the mood on the seventh floor became desolated. The employees avidly avoided Ichigo Kurosaki's path whenever they spot him trudging in the hallways. The Chief Brand Officer's patience was shorter than usual; two assistants nearly had a nervous breakdown when they failed to properly organize the week's profit graphs and received a fierce glare and lengthy lecture that included some snippy and rude vocabulary.

Whispers floated around by coworkers who had known Ichigo for a while. Some speculated or heard the unconfirmed rumor that the death anniversary of his mother was drawing near. Although many felt sympathy towards the young man, none dared to voice their empathy. Ichigo was a man who did not desire anyone's pity.

Silently, they endured Ichigo's irrational behavior. They acted as normal as they could while tiptoeing around his emotions. As long as no one set him off or acted moronically, Ichigo's sour behavior was bearable.

In an attempt to keep busy, Ichigo drowned himself in his work; he took on more hours and double-checked every document he signed off. Getting through the day was an easier task with something to distract him. He refused to give himself the opportunity to dwell over bittersweet memories that tore the fragments of his heart to shreds.

The only person bold enough to trespass into Ichigo's office was Urahara. Without even a single knock to announce his presence, Urahara let himself. "Hey there, Ichigo."

Ichigo did not bother glancing up from the long file he was reviewing. The crease between his brows was deeper than usual and his mouth seemed to be engraved into a frown. "Do you need something getaboshi?"

"I just wanted to visit my favorite orange haired grouch," answered Urahara, making himself comfortable in one of the chairs facing Ichigo's desk. Dressed in too casual clothes, he leaned back, tilting the seat back onto its back legs.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Urahara continued to observe Ichigo, sensing something other than June 17th was bothering the young man. Numerous times, Urahara had witnessed Ichigo fall into mood swings as Masaki's anniversary grew near but today the lines on Ichigo's face were more profound. "I presume you won't be attending work on Friday?"

Ichigo's eyes scanned the print rapidly. "I'll have all my work in by then."

Folding his arms behind his head, Urahara said, "Don't worry over it. Just do me favor and stop scaring my employees."

Snorting, Ichigo shook his head and signed off another document, the pressure on the pen nearly ripping through the paper. He finalized it by slamming a red stamp of approval at the bottom. After tossing the contract aside with the other finished paperwork, Ichigo turned to his laptop.

Urahara's eyes tightened. "Shinji told me something very interesting yesterday."

Due to automatic instinct towards the name, Ichigo's jaw locked. "Did he?"

"Yeah," said Urahara, dangling the bait like an experienced fishermen. Although Ichigo was having a rough time, Urahara couldn't stop himself from harassing the kid. "He said you have a thing for that redheaded bombshell from Aizen Incorporated."

The tapping against the keyboard ceased. Hands hovering above it, Ichigo looked to Urahara and glowered. "The hell are you getting at?"

"Now, now," pestered Urahara mischievously, "I'm only trying to help your cause. You see, I happen to know where that woman has been going for her lunch break the last few days."

Grounding his molars together, Ichigo remained silent. Secretly, he had been keeping an eye out for Orihime. Four days had passed since their meeting and Ichigo was finding it difficult to get in touch with her. Orihime was too much like a far away shooting star and was good at eluding him. Regardless that the odds of catching her were slim, Ichigo didn't not let that stop him. He'd spend the rest of his life chasing after Orihime if he had to.

Urahara clapped his hands in amusement. "Ho, ho! That got your attention, didn't it?"

"Fucking bastard," growled Ichigo. "Get out of my office already."

"If I do that," said Urahara getting back onto his feet and heading to the door with his hands tucked into the pockets of his faded jeans, "you won't know she eats at that café around the corner from here. But it appears you're too busy hard at work to care."

Ichigo glared after his boss who paused at the door. Urahara glanced back suddenly serious. "Don't allow yourself to feel the loss of another loved one, Ichigo." He opened the door. "Pay my respects to Masaki for me."

As the door shut behind Urahara, Ichigo checked the time and frowned when he realized he still had half an hour till lunch.

**.**

**:**

**.**

A folder was cradled against Orihime's ample chest while she strolled down the hallway of her floor. Tentatively, she glanced around and searched for Rangiku's office. For some reason, she felt self-conscious. Perhaps she was simply imagining the unwelcoming ambiance whenever she was around her co-workers. However, Orihime was used to people being unreceptive to her and she tried to not let it become a bother. Long ago, she had learned that not everyone will like. All Orihime could do was make the most of it.

Orihime neared the end of the hallway where she gratefully found Rangiku's office. The door was slightly ajar so she knocked twice before entering slowly. "Rangiku?" she asked apprehensively and poked her head in.

Rangiku looked up from her computer screen and grinned widely when she realized who it was. "Orihime-chan! Come in, come in!"

Orihime beamed and stepped inside the commodious office. Unlike the rest of the building, the mood in the air was appeasing and genial. Orihime opened her mouth to ask if she was disturbing her long time friend but was swiftly interrupted.

"Ne, Orihime, what do you think about this dress?" asked Rangiku earnestly as she turned her computer screen around. With a finger she indicated her short-cut dress choice with a very audacious neckline. "Should I get it in midnight blue or daring black?"

Giggling, Orihime stepped closer to get a better look. Tapping her chin solicitously, she appraised the clothing. "Hmm, well they're both very lovely but I personally prefer the blue one."

Rangiku winked. "I thought so too."

"Umm, Rangiku," began Orihime abashed, "could you help me with something?"

"Sure," said Rangiku, placing an order on the item. "What is it?"

"Well," started Orihime as she handed over her manila folder with her work, "I was reviewing this past month's exchanges but the budget isn't quite adding up. Some of Urahara Enterprises's assets have disappeared."

Glimmering blue eyes narrowed as Rangiku overlooked the information. An immaculate brow arched as she absorbed what she reading. "Huh," she murmured, her glossy lips pouting. "That's strange."

"Do you think there was some sort of mistake?" asked Orihime. "Or maybe I missed something?"

Rangiku pursed her lips. "I wouldn't look into it too much, Orihime. Most likely there was some sort of error or someone else from another branch made a mishap." She smoothly swiped one of papers and tucked it underneath her desk as she handed back the folder. "Don't fret over it. A rough estimate will do for Gin."

"Hai. Thank you, Rangiku."

Reeling from Orihime's blatant trust, Rangiku strained to force an authentic smile. She did not want to drag or endanger her friend who was still oblivious of the secret workings of the company. Rangiku was stuck in middle, trying to remain loyal to a man that held her heart and a remarkable friend. It was a tough predicament, she felt like she had her hands tied behind her back.

Orihime's cell phone erupted into a ring tone. She clumsily pulled out the red phone from her skirt's pocket and struggled find the correct button to answer it. "S-Sorry, this new phone Ulquiorra bought for me is very confusing. I'm really bad with touch screens. Ah—!" Orihime finally succeeded at unlocking the screen and accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Orihime?"

"Eeek!" she squeaked, staggering and flinching away from the earpiece; she had accidentally turned on the speaker phone.

"_Orihime?_ Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Ulquiorra!" assured Orihime, sporting a rosy blush. She peeked at Rangiku who was smirking coyly at her flustered antics.

"Where are you?" asked Ulquiorra. "I tried calling your office and you didn't answer."

"I'm here with Rangiku," explained Orihime, failing to switch off the speaker. "I needed help with work. Did something happen?"

"Not really," said Ulquiorra simply. "I was only going to tell you that I can't eat lunch with you. I need to have a word with Aizen-sama. An investor of his has some concerns he wishes to discuss."

Carefully, Rangiku watched the vivacious girl before her deflate. Delicate shoulders slumped slightly and somehow, Orihime managed to shrink herself. "Oh," she said softly, her head bowing. "Okay."

"Sorry," amended Ulquiorra brusquely. "I'll see you at home then?"

"Y-Yeah!"

Ulquiorra paused on the other end of the line. "Orihime?"

"Yes, Ulquiorra?"

"I'll pick up some _dango _on my way home."

Ulquiorra disconnected the call leaving Orihime to stare at her phone with an awestruck expression. Then her lips twisted into a large smile that filled her face.

"Well, what do you know," said Rangiku, not bothering to hide her surprise, "that guy actually has a heart."

**.**

**:**

**.**

In an instant, Ichigo found her. Granted, she easily stood out in a sea of ordinary countenances. Yet, at the same time she did not demand or wish for attention. Her beauty was quiet but omnipotent. Numerous male eyes candidly raked her body, each one gazing at her longingly. Ichigo had been apprehensive about taking Urahara's advice; the man was notorious for fooling even the cleverest of men. But for a change, Urahara had not lied. There stood Orihime, waiting in line inside the bakery, hands folded neatly together.

The woman working at the counter scrutinized Orihime coldly as she stepped up to place her order. "What'll it be?" she asked curtly.

Orihime did not notice the woman's displeasure. Her wide-eyed face was pressed against the glass container showcasing various cuisines and sweets. Spotting freshly made _anpan_, she licked her lips hungrily. "Could I please have four _anpans_ and a coffee with milk?"

The worker quickly charged Orihime. "That'll be six hundred and fourteen yen."

Orihime slipped her purse strap off her shoulder and began rummaging around. Seconds ticked by as she hastily searched for her wallet. Biting her lip, Orihime considered dumping her purse's contents onto the countertop as a desperate last resort. It would be completely embarrassing but her stomach was already making strange noises as it demanded to be properly fed.

The woman pointedly cleared her throat. She had gone ahead and prepared Oriime's order, placing a white paper bag and a small cup beside the register.

A deep shade of red adorned Orihime's cheekbones. "U-Uh, sorry," she said timidly. "I can't find my wallet."

Clicking her tongue in disapproval, the woman rolled her eyes. "Well," she sneered, "thank you _so_ much for wasting my time."

Swiftly, Ichigo intervened, advancing to the front of the line with a scowl etched on his face. Gruffly, he said, "I'll pay for it."

A shiver ran up Orihime's delicate spine at the sound of his jarring voice. She turned to the tall, orange haired man, feeling her heart break into a sprint. Never would she have expected to find Ichigo _here_, in a small scale bakery. Avoiding him without appearing obvious had required a lot of work but she had believed succeeded. "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Scorching amber eyes hungrily ravaged her face, taking in twinkling eyes and fair skin. Orihime's brows were knitted together as she peered at him. The primal desire to touch her spurred within him once again and at that moment, Ichigo realized Orihime's inadvertent charming character was deadly. Without any effort, she had him wrapped around her finger.

_Fuck_.

Ichigo averted his attention to the irritated woman. He swallowed painfully. "Just add a plain black coffee to that order," he instructed tersely as he pulled out his credit card.

"It's alright, Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime. "You don't have to waste your money on me!"

But it was too late. Under an intense glare from Ichigo, the worker obediently took the credit card and swiped it at the register. She handed the piece of plastic back along with a receipt. then she hurriedly went to make Ichigo's coffee.

"Thank you," said Orihime, her knees awkwardly pressing against each other. She feared they would give out at any given moment. "I promise to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," said Ichigo nonchalantly. He languidly put his wallet back into his pocket. "It was nothing."

Fervently, Orihime shook her head. "I have to make it up to you."

"Do you?" asked Ichigo, raising an inquisitive brow.

Orihime nodded emphatically. "Yeah!"

"Well, if you feel that bad," said Ichigo, a smirk growing on his rugged face, "then let's eat lunch together."

Orihime blinked, unsure of what she just heard. Bowing her head when she realized she just did, she muttered, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Frowning, Ichigo demanded, "Why not?"

_Because I'm engaged and it's wrong because I still—_ Her overwhelming gray eyes flickered up at Ichigo and then away. Softly she said, "You know why."

Ichigo stepped towards Orihime, invading her space and eradicating the carefully placed boundaries she had created. He couldn't fathom how Orihime could draw him in so easily, either she was the perfect lure or he was simply too weak willed. "Actually, Inoue," started Ichigo, his tone harsher than he originally intended, "I don't know why."

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime, grabbing her bag of treats and coffee. "Thanks again for your help. I'll pay you back later."

Ichigo grounded his teeth together. "Don't avoid the subject, Inoue."

But she _had_ to. Perhaps Tatsuki was right and she was too scared to face her problems but that was the only way she knew how to survive. Orhime didn't want to ruin the relative happiness she had achieved. Besides, Ichigo didn't need her in his life; there was no room for her anyways.

Ichigo gazed down at Orihime with half-lidded eyes and clenched fists. A rush of emotion filled him and he opened his mouth to speak his mind. "Inoue, you—"

"Orihime-chan!"

"Ne, is everything alright, Orihime?"

A feisty blonde followed by a petite brunette appeared holding on to their own lunches from a different restaurant. Ichigo recognized Momo who gave him a small smile as a polite greeting. Arms crossed, the other woman scrutinized him like he was some sort of foreign creature.

"What?" snapped Ichigo before he could help himself. His annoyance level had reached its limit and he did not appreciate to two for interrupting him and Orihime. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah," snickered Rangiku, her baby blue eyes narrowing. "Your _face_."

"Rangiku!" chided Momo, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-san."

Incredulously, Rangiku turned to Momo. "You know this guy?"

Momo nodded. "Him and Toshiro work together."

Rolling her eyes, Rangiku muttered, "Your boyfriend needs to get better friends."

Standing awkwardly in the middle, Orihime observed the exchanged with her bottom lip between her teeth. Not quite sure of what to do, she tried to speak up. "Uh, guys—"

Eyebrow twitching, Ichigo growled at Rangiku, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you irritate me," sneered Rangiku, arrogantly tossing back her long blonde hair. "And I don't like you."

"Well, I don't give a damn about what you think," snapped Ichigo, "because I wasn't even talking to you in the first place."

Orihime saw a spark flash in Rangiku's eyes and was glad to see Momo tug Rangiku back before she could do anything rash like dump her food on Ichigo. "How dare you speak to me that way you—!"

Quickly, Orihime stepped between the two. "Er—Rangiku, please don't argue with Kurosaki-kun, he's a—a f-friend of mine."

It did not pass Rangiku how Ichigo's mouth turned down and his scowl worsened at the word _friend_. There was confliction, guilt and longing in the gaze he sent towards Orihime. He was looking at her like he—

"We should probably get going," said Momo, sensing the obvious tension. "We only have ten minutes to get back and I parked my car around the block."

Nodding, Orihime said, "R-Right." Too nervous to directly face Ichigo, she settled on his tan shoes. "Thanks again, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo hated how she hid herself from him; he already had spent too much time separated and unable to see her face. He needed her more than he could take. "Inoue, look at me."

She did without a second thought. Her heart beat was fast, sounding like a railroad track and her breath a train she couldn't catch. At that particular moment, she couldn't disguise her raging emotions and it made her dizzy. The instinct to flee was screaming at her once again but her feet were glued to the floor.

Ichigo swallowed. "Look, I know I don't deserve it but please, give me a chance to make it up to you."

Orihime stared at Ichigo, eyes twinkling like stars on the darkest of nights. Her heart wasn't strong enough to reject Ichigo, it still bled for him despite the damages it took. She hated it; her heart no longer belonged to her or Ulquiorra.

It was Ichigo's.

Maybe he knew this and that was why he wouldn't leave her be. Still, he had treated Orihime's heart so carelessly before and she didn't want to risk getting hurt again. She learned exactly how hard it was to rebuild yourself, piece by piece, with no idea or clue of where all the important bits were supposed to go.

Licking her lips, Orihimee struggled to find her voice. It took her two attempts to finally get a hold of her voice. Inhaling a shaky breath, she steeled herself and said, "Sorry . . . I-I can't."

Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his chest and suddenly he felt sick. "Inoue—"

Pitifully, Rangiku watched Ichigo. Never had she seen a strong man turn so weak for a woman. Rangiku was definitely shocked by Orihime's refusal. She herself had expected Orihime to agree or accept Ichigo's plea.

Rangiku came to a few conclusions: either Orihime was too in love to let another man in her life or Ichigo had wronged her. The answer wasn't as clear as Rangiku had hoped, for Orihime looked as heartbroken as Ichigo.

"_I loved a boy once. He was kind and brave and was always there for me but_ _I was never what he wanted to see, so it was better that he never saw me."_

Recalling that bit of information Orihime had confided to her, Rangiku frowned and meticulously observed Ichigo. Beside her, Momo eyes anxiously flickered between Orihime and Ichigo.

Orihime shook her head, trying her best to keep from crying. "P-Please Kurosaki-kun, just stay away from me. It's better that way."

It was silent for second as Ichigo's eyes widened and for a fleeting moment Orihime clearly saw how much pain she had inflicted and she loathed herself for it. Then Ichigo's eyes hardened and his hands curled into fists. "No," he growled. "I don't accept that, Inoue."

Orihime took a step back and then turned away. "You're going to have to. You have your own life and I have mine."

Ichigo was stuck watching Orihime leave him again. It didn't take a genius to understand that she saw their lives as separate, not touching or intermingling. Unlike him, Orihime had managed to remove him from her life.

It was rather ironic how the roles had completely switched.

**.**

**:**

**.**

"It was _him,_ wasn't it?"

Orihime focused on breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Don't. Think. About. It. Keeping her head down, Orihime looked at the cracks on the sidewalk and decided humans were not all that different. They both looked fine at first glance but when inspected closely enough, you realize how truly broken they were.

"Orihime-chan?" asked Momo, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Orihime could only nod.

"He's in love with you, you know," said Rangiku. "He's in love with you and you know it."

"I love Ulquiorra."

"I know," said Rangiku, sadly watching the way Orihime's shoulders began to tremble. "He loves you, too. But do you love Ichigo?"

Orihime's feet slowed. "I-I don't know anymore."

Rangiku touched Orihime's wrist. "Take it from me, the only thing worse than a man who hates you is a man who loves you—and you have two."

**.**

**:**

**.**

Without the slightest sense of guilt, Ichigo stormed into his company's building and brushed past several people. He stepped into the elevator and immediately the others strayed from him, giving him a liberal amount of space. His anger was radiating off his body and the urge to hit something was becoming unbearable.

Ichigo reached his floor and grabbed his things from his office. Passing by one of the receptionists, he grumbled, "Tell Urahara not to need me. I won't be here tomorrow."

"B-But Kurosaki-san, I already scheduled two meetings for you tomorrow—!"

Shrugging, he said, "That's too bad."

Inside his car, Ichigo stepped on the gas pedal. He got onto the freeway, taking a route that led far away from his apartment. Deciding there was no point to remain in Tokyo for the rest of the day, Ichigo made an early trip back to Karakura.

It was a long drive but it allowed Ichigo to think clearly. He understood he had messed things up with Orihime when they were young but he still felt entitled to some answers. She had left him wondering for _six years_ and not once had she even hinted or contacted him.

Ichigo simply needed to know and he refused to give up so easily. Somehow, he'd make things right because Ichigo had waited long enough. Yes, enduring Orihime's absence had felt like a lifetime but he'd wait through another if he had to.

After an hour, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I stopped by the market," informed Senna. "What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?"

Ichigo swallowed. "Don't bother. I'm not in town."

There was a lengthy pause. "What—What do you mean? I thought we were going tomorrow?"

"Sorry," said Ichigo gruffly. "I couldn't wait."

"O-Okay," stammered Senna, "well let me go home to grab things and I'll meet you—"

"Senna," sighed Ichigo. "It's fine. Stay home. I know you're swamped with work."

"No," she protested. "I want to be there for you. It's your mom and—"

"My family will be there, so it's alright." It was a second too late when Ichigo realized what he had just implied. He tried to say something, to apologize but he couldn't get the words out.

Senna's voice broke. "Yeah, you don't need me when you have your family instead."

Ichigo wasn't surprised when he heard the dial tone.

**.**

**:**

**.**

The next morning, Orihime beamed up at Ulquiorra. Pushing up on her tip-toes, and kissed him, letting herself get lost in his touch. Here Orihime felt firmly planted to the floor without any worries or doubts. "Don't overwork yourself," she murmured.

Ulquiorra nodded and walked to the door, heading out. Wiping off some lip gloss, he muttered, "Call me when you get there."

Orihime nodded fervently. "I will~!"

Ulquiorra lingered at the doorway, staring at Orihime's smiling face. He turned the knob and stepped into the hallway. "Have fun with Tatsuki."

After the door shut behind Ulquiorra, a sinking feeling took over Orihime. She was looking forward to seeing her best friend but she also dreaded the idea of leaving Ulquiorra because without him, she was left without an anchor.

Orihime straightened up and called for a bellboy to help her carry her things to the waiting car.

Only, Orihime never took the time to consider how an anchor could drag her down and as long as she continued to carry burdens inside her, they'd drown her out at sea.


	4. sunflower

**A/N: **Yay, we've reached the fourth chapter. God, you have no idea how badly I wanted to write this chapter lol. I worked extra hard to make it special (you have no idea how many revisions I did). So please, please, leave a review and your feedback!

Happy Early Christmas!

**Prompt: **sunflower

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**where she went**

_sunflower_

**.**

**:**

**.**

After parking the rental car along the curve, Orihime stepped out into the fresh air. The first thing she did was inhale deeply, tasting the clean smell of late spring. Her senses were filled with traces of sparkling rain and blooming flowers. The sun was warm and unwavering despite the patches of clouds spotting the sky.

The season was bittersweet, reminding Orihime of heartbreaks and breakthroughs. Returning home was somewhat painful since it affirmed the past was real but despite all the harsh memories, she had survived. Besides, she still had happy recollections in Karakura.

Straightening up, she opened the door to the back seats and pulled out two potted sunflowers. They were vibrant and proud, not even slightly shameful of their strangeness in color and physique.

Cradling the flowers to her bosom, Orihime started her walk up the hill. Her pace was steady and determined, each footstep much more confident than the last. Orihime didn't tether or hesitate anymore. Although she could stand on her own, Orihime's gait remained soft, like an old woman walking lightly upon the earth.

Orihime's footsteps were not harsh like others, they were gentle wherever she left her mark because she understood that people may not recall you did but they never forgot what you made them feel.

Long legs stopped once Orihime reached the top. A whispering breeze ruffled the ends of her long hair that reflected strands of honey, caramel and ginger. A smile formed on her lips as she stared at the rectangular shaped marble. "Hello Onii-chan."

Fingers traced over the engraved name, inscribing each line that made up the name _Sora Inoue_. Her thick lashes shielded her eyes while she murmured, "I'm back."

It hit her then. No matter how many times she told herself she was fine, that she wasn't running away, she actually was. This was home; this place shaped her into what she had become.

Orihime's knees started shaking, so before they could give way she knelt down and placed one of sunflowers on the alter. Inhaling a breath that shivered through her throat, she tried talking. "I miss you," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. "I _always_ miss you but lately it's gotten worse."

For a moment, Orihime bit her lip. An onslaught of tears was coming but she decided to tuck them away for another time. Blinking her eyes rapidly to keep tears from spilling over, she said, "Remember when I was little and I said I was going to marry you? I was really upset when you told me I couldn't." A tinkering giggle slipped past her lips at the thought. "Anyways, I just thought you should now that . . . . that I'm getting m-married."

Orihime shut her eyes and smiled sadly as a bittersweet sensation bloomed in her chest like pretty wilting flowers. "His name is Ulquiorra," she confessed with a slight blush. "I met him while I went abroad for school. He's smart and hardworking and has a lot of patience with me."

Hugging her legs to her chest, Orihime murmured, "And I love him."

Orihime rested atop of knees that had endured countless scrapes and bruises from falling too hard. They were much stronger now with their thicker skin. "I wish you were here," she confessed quietly. Her voice was feather-light, pure and weightless enough to drift away with the wind. "I always dreamt of you giving me away at my wedding."

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. "It's okay though. I know you'll be there anyways."

**:**

For Ichigo, he found it somewhat fitting and cruel that his mother's death anniversary landed on such a beautiful day. It was mocking, reminding him how she was like the very sun, attracting people into her orbit without even trying. There also seemed to be reminders of her _everywhere._

If Ichigo drove down a particular street near downtown, he'd see the bakery she loved. Or if he passed the old park around the corner from his house, he'd see flying kites and think of the countless afternoons where they had done the same. And then there was the trail beside the riverbank.

June 17th was too fucking painful.

Ichigo was the first person to arrive at the cemetery. He carried a sandy bag that held the incense they'd burn. Burden ridden shoulders hunched over as he made his way to Masaki's grave sight.

When Ichigo reached it, he came to a abrupt stop. He blinked twice, certain he was imagining things. For a moment, Ichigo simply stared, admiring the shine and color of the river of auburn hair that cascaded down Orihime's back.

He swallowed. "Inoue."

Ichigo watched her flinch and then turn away from his mother's alter to face at him. Wide gray eyes gazed at him in both surprise and embarrassment. Taking a tentative step backwards, she breathed, "K-Kurosaki-kun . . . ."

He caught something flash in her eyes, an instinct he'd seen in her before that involved leaving him behind. "Don't," he said hoarsely. "Don't run away."

Orihime stilled despite her mind's call to flee the scene immediately. Her heart and head were at battle once again, leaving her stuck in the middle, unsure of which to trust. "I-I wasn't going to."

Ichigo frowned. "You're still terrible at lying."

Feeling uneasy, Orihime shifted her weight from foot to foot. She wanted to explain that she didn't mean to intrude, that all she wanted to do was stop by and honor Masaki. Unfortunately, her tongue could not form a single sentence or word, leaving her lips to move soundlessly.

Ichigo's attention flickered behind Orihime and landed on a bright yellow sunflower beside his mother's grave. Ichigo's mouth curved into a crooked smile. "You would bring a sunflower."

It was so _Orihime._ It was vibrant and always looked at the brighter side of things.

"S-Sorry," she murmured, ducking her head. This was bad; she hadn't meant to see Ichigo, especially since she had decided distance was for the better. "I know it's weird and all—"

"It's perfect," cut Ichigo, making a slow approach. "My mom would've loved it."

He almost admitted that his mother would have loved _her_ as well. Ichigo wanted to but he was sure he'd scare her off if he did. Somehow, he had caught a string of good fortune in encountering Orihime and he didn't want to ruin it.

Keeping her lashes lowered, Orihime brushed aside her thick bangs. "I should probably get going."

"You don't have to go."

"I do."

Ichigo's brows furrowed together as annoyance overcame him. Yes, Orihime was lovely but she was just as stubborn as he. He knew she was still trying to keep him out of her life but he couldn't accept that.

"Onii-chan!"

"Ichi-nii!"

The two of them glanced over and saw Ichigo's sisters and father appear. Orihime was somewhat taken aback by how much Yuzu and Karin had grown. They were no longer little girls; instead they were pretty young ladies.

Both sisters had allowed their hair to grow out and were dressed in stylish clothes. Although they looked more like ladies, they still perked like little girls when they spotted Orihime.

Yuzu scampered over and hugged Orihime tightly. "Orihime-nee!"

Isshin followed, throwing his arms around Orihime and lifting her off her feet. "It's gorgeous Orihime-chan! How have you been my dear?"

"G-Good!" she answered, mildly dizzy.

After Karin pried (kicked) her dad off Orihime, she smiled softly. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," said Orihime, smiling in return. "You've have sure grown up. You two have gotten really beautiful since the last time I saw you."

Yuzu blushed at the sudden compliment. "A-Ah, but so have you, Orihime. Look at you, you're practically a woman now and—_Oh my gosh!"_

Karin and Isshin jolted at Yuzu's exclamation. "What the hell, Yuzu?" snapped Karin. "What's your problem?"

Isshin glimpsed at Ichigo who was suddenly very stoic.

Yuzu was too busy squealing childishly to notice her brother's sour mood. "Is that what I think it is?" she gasped, staring at a sparkling diamond. "Orihime, are you engaged?_"_

Karin caught a shadow flash across Ichigo's face. It was a rare moment that she actually saw him in pain. Mouth in a tight line, Karin averted her attention back to Orihime who was laughing rather nervously.

"Actually, yes," said Orihime, scratching the back of her head. "I'm getting married in August."

Isshin cleared his throat and then grinned cheekily. "Who's the lucky bastard?"

"_Dad!"_ chastised Karin, stepping on his foot.

Orihime laughed again. "It's okay, Karin," she said. "His name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Orihime Schiffer," muttered Isshin to himself. He crossed his arms. "Seems a bit strange to me. I think Orihime Kurosaki sounds better."

Ichigo's fist connected with his dad's gut, causing Isshin to double over. "Shut up, old man," he snapped. "You're embarrassing her."

"What?" said Isshin, playing innocent. "I just think it be nice if Orihime was officially part of the family. I'd love to have her as my daughter-in-law."

An all too familiar sting erupted in Orihime's chest. For a second, it was hard to breathe as she remembered how much she used to wish to belong to Ichigo and his family. It was a sore topic but Orihime tried to shake it off by reminding herself that Ulquiorra had wanted her. Somehow, she was good enough for him despite all her flaws.

Ichigo sent Isshin an icy glare that had the man taking a wary step backwards. "I swear, if you don't shut up I'll rearrange your face."

Isshin grinned boyishly. "Aw, calm done Ichigo. Orihime knows I'm only joking."

Orihime nodded in agreement, hiding her uneasiness. She wouldn't admit that Isshin's teasing actually hit a nerve of old feelings. Instead, she did what did best and forced a smile upon her face. "Don't worry about it, Kurosaki-kun. I need get going anyways."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He had learned his lesson six years ago and knew Orihime had the tendency to remove herself from situations, especially when she felt like she didn't belong.

"Really?" said Yuzu, obviously disappointed. "Can't you stay? We're going to have a picnic so we can catch up."

For once, Ichigo didn't stop his sister from pestering Orihime. He could tell Orihime was torn, her tell sign was the way she bit down on her lip in deliberation. Yuzu seemed to sense Orihime's indecisiveness because she hugged her again and added, "Please, please, Orihime. I've missed you so much and I'd really like to know more about your engagement!"

Expression softening, Orihime gave in to Yuzu's requests. "Oh, okay."

Yuzu giggled in delight and then proceeded to set everything up. From her large beach bag, she and Karin brought out a blanket and containers of food. Isshin and Ichigo fixed the flowers and incense by Masaki's alter.

Together they each offered a prayer on Masaki's behalf. When Ichigo finished, he peeked at the woman beside him who had a wrinkled between her brows as she closed her eyes and clasped her delicate hands together. Under her breath, she murmured blessings for somebody she never got to meet but knew a great deal about thanks to childhood conversation with Ichigo.

Ichigo saw his father shake out a cigarette from its packet and lit it. The man had quit the habit several years ago but he smoked one just for Masaki because that was how they met. Ichigo knew his father was stronger than he let on; the man had continued living for his wife's beloved children when it would have been much easier to follow after Masaki.

A thought occurred to Ichigo and he wondered if the reason Isshin kept sending Orihime regretful glances when she wasn't paying attention was because she was looked and acted like the sun—like Masaki.

It was like sunbeams seemed to shine through Orihime's face. Ichigo knew very well that sometimes that shine dimmed whenever she became unbearably sad. He didn't mind though, he understood clouds would block the sun whenever things got hard. But Orihime was better than that and after a while she'd return with a vengeance, blinding unsuspecting onlookers.

Watching Orihime chat with his sisters, Ichigo decided she was like passing seasons. She acted like summer, walked like rain, changed like leaves and floated like snow. Regardless of all the details, she was still Orihime, still a bursting supernova.

Isshin cocked a brow at Ichigo. "Why didn't you bring Senna?"

Running a hand through his orange locks, Ichigo sighed. "It's not going to work out with me and her."

"Is it because of Orihime?"

"It always has," said Ichigo. "I couldn't let her go when she left and I can't let go now."

Isshin stayed silent for a second. "But she's with someone else now."

"I know," he said gruffly, pocketing his hands in his jeans. "I should be happy for her. I should leave her alone and respect her wishes but I can't. You can't just stop loving someone. And I'm not a selfless as her; I can't take myself out of the picture like she did for me."

Ichigo caught Orihime exchanging phone numbers with Karin, laughing musically at something she said. "I tried moving on. I gave things a chance with Senna after Orihime left but nothing felt _right._"

Grimly, Isshin took a long drag from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "You love her too much to be with another."

"I have to be fair to Senna and let her know why I could never love her properly."

Isshin nodded. "What about Orihime?"

"Putting away my feelings for her would be the right thing to do but that would be like giving up—giving up on her and giving up on _us._ I have to at least try like she did when we were seventeen."

"It won't be easy, Ichigo. She loves Ulquiorra enough to marry him."

Ichigo turned to his father, his eyes set in familiar determination. "If you thought I didn't stand a chance we wouldn't be having this conversation."

**:**

While eating some of Yuzu's homemade brown sugar cake, Ichigo silently but attentively listened to Orihime's stories of New York. He sat next to her on the quilt his sisters had worked together to make.

"Weren't you scared?" asked Yuzu. "I could never go to a different country and attend a new school."

Orihime took a hearty bite of her treat and chewed thoughtfully. "At first it was scary," she admitted. "I was a foreigner in a big city and my English was barely decent but school was actually wonderful."

"It was?" asked Karin.

"Yeah," said Orihime. "I met a lot of new people and learned a lot. But I did get lost a few times. The campus was super big!"

"What about you fiancé?" questioned Yuzu, no longer unable to contain her curiosity. "How did you guys meet?"

Orihime lowered her gaze onto her treat as warmth grew on her cheekbones. Like morning dew, her eyes glazed over as though she had transported to another world where no one could enter. Smile secretive and reminiscent, she left Ichigo desperate to know what she was thinking. "I met Ulquiorra through work," she explained. "I had gotten an internship at one of Aizen's companies in New York. That's where I met Rangiku, she had just been transferred from Japan so she helped me a lot.

"One day she sent me to drop off some files to one of Japanese correspondents since he was in the city as Aizen's proxy. I had just gotten coffee and as I was entering the man's office, I bumped into him and spilled my drink _everywhere!"_ Orihime laughed a little as she remembered. "I got really nervous and started apologizing to this man named Ulquiorra. He didn't seem mad but then he called me an _incompetent airhead_ and then left to clean himself up."

Both Karin and Ichigo choked somewhat as Yuzu gushed, "How romantic!"

"That is not _romantic,"_ snapped Ichigo, feeling annoyed that Ulquiorra had called Orihime that. "He insulted her!"

Yuzu gave her older brother a look that said _you will never understand cliché romances._ "It's romantic Onii-chan because now they're getting married!"

"So what happened next?" asked Karin, starting on her second piece of cake.

"Oh, well I had to reprint the papers and return them to Ulquiorra," said Orihime. "After that, I kept bumping into him . . . Oh! And there was this one time I fell on him while I was running to catch the elevator." Orihime paused, pondering like a child. "Then one day he asked me to join him for coffee but I had to promise not to spill anything on him."

Yuzu grinned. "Orihime, that is so _cute!"_

Resisting from face palming, Ichigo put down his brown sugar cake and cleaned his hands with a napkin. For next few minutes, he ignored the ongoing conversation. Although Ichigo had memorized everything Orihime had said for safe keeping, it was still torture listening her prattle on about a life that seemed rich and full without him.

By instinct, Ichigo spared a sidelong glance at Orihime and was startled to catch her staring. Another enticing blush bloomed on her face as she averted her large eyes. These trademark quirks reminded Ichigo of precious childhood memories he had shared with her.

After the meal was finished, Orihime straightened up and wiped her vintage tan skirt. Politely, she thanked Ichigo and his family for the meal. The only person who didn't receive a hug from her was Ichigo.

Intense amber eyes watched her disappear down the hill.

"You're the biggest idiot I know."

Ichigo scowled at Karin. "The hell?"

The raven haired girl crossed her arm, her stance mocking as one hip jutted out. It was a pose known to insult people and—weirdly enough—attract admirers. "You should be the one marrying her, moron."

Teeth grounding together, Ichigo muttered, "Don't worry, I will."

**:**

Feeling a bit out of place, Ichigo visited another grave sight that was decorated with a sunflower. For a brief moment, he hesitated. Orihime had confided in him of countless stories of her beloved big brother and knowing that this was the man who raised the woman he loved made Ichigo rather nervous.

Hands buried in his pockets and head slightly bowing, Ichigo said very clearly, "I'm going to make your sister happy."

Ichigo prayed for the first man that loved Orihime.

**:**

Stopping by the park was unplanned. Orihime didn't mean to turn the car onto that particular street but somehow she did and by the time she realized her mistake, it was too late. Since her meeting with Tatsuki wasn't until another hour, Orihime decided to return the place where her heart got broken.

Just like six years ago, the cherry blossoms were blooming. They were dancing in the wind as Orihime strolled along. It was definitely a strange feeling to return to the place that set off a string of changes. Her heart couldn't help trembling slightly behind her breastbone.

A small voice in the back of Orihime's mind mused how her life would have been if she hadn't decided to leave. Who would she have turned into? What would she be doing? Would she have found love?

Orihime jerked away from those petty thoughts. It was best not to dwell over what ifs.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

That coarse voice scratched at Orihime's soul, sending an involuntary shiver up her delicate spine. It was a mystery to her how sensitive her body was to Ichigo, responding and aching to be by his side. As passionate as it was, she detested it; it felt so _wrong_ and so _right_ that it left her spinning.

"I was just passing by," murmured Orihime, refusing to face Ichigo. "It's pretty this time of year."

Ichigo closed the distance between them in a mere five strides. "You're lying."

His presence was overwhelming; Orihime could not think straight with him so _near._ It was more than the physical aspect, it seemed like Ichigo was stretching and grasping at her with something other than his hands.

But most of all, it was painful. Much more painful than the last time she was there. Convincing herself that she didn't want Ichigo hurt more than she had remembered. With him present and within reach, Orihime found it much harder to turn away.

Quietly observing the branches shake and bestow petals she asked, "Why did you follow me?"

"I'm sick of you leaving me."

Swiftly, Orihime swiveled around leaving her long mane of hair to whip behind her like the wildest of flames. There was no blush adorning her face like Ichigo had hoped, instead there appeared to be a spark of anger. "Don't say stuff you don't mean."

Ichigo regarded Orihime with heavy eyes. "I mean it."

Suddenly a rush of frustrated tears formed at the edges of Orihime's eyes. "You're the one who's lying. You shouldn't be telling me these things."

Ichigo's jaw locked as he demanded, "Why not?"

A rush of emotion pulsed through Orihime's veins, a kind strong enough to make her tremble. "Because I have Ulquiorra and you have Senna!"

Her words hit Ichigo, bruising him more than the strongest of fists ever could. He wondered how Orihime could possible have known about Senna when he had never mentioned it. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?" challenged Orihime, her voice shattering into pieces that could never be put back together. "You're telling me things you should be saying to her."

"Then why did you come _here?"_ snapped Ichigo. "If you're so happy with Ulquiorra why stop at the place you confessed to me?"

Orihime was left speechless, unable to form a coherent sentence or rebuttal. Then her brows came together in a defiant way. "I came here to remind myself that I made the right choice."

Ichigo's chest was met with another jab of the knife but this time it lodged itself there, slowly carving spiteful truths. "What you did was fucked up, Inoue. All of a sudden you decided to stop talking to me without a real explanation. _Nothing." _

Returning the favor and seeing Orihime flinch didn't make Ichigo feel any better but he was unable to contain his frustrations any longer. "You left me," he said, not bothering to conceal the pain in his voice. "You left me as if I didn't mean shit to you. And what hurts the most is how you made it look so damn easy. It was like I didn't mean anything to you—"

"_You were my everything!"_

Ichigo faltered, Orihime's outburst throwing him off balance. Her face was streaming with never ending tears while her chest rose and fell rapidly. "You were everything to me," she cried, "but I meant nothing to you!"

"Inoue—"

Orihime fiercely shook her head. "I gave you all I had and it still wasn't enough for you. I couldn't stay where I wasn't wanted, I had to leave, I had to get away."

"You didn't have to do that," said Ichigo. "I wanted you to stay. I chased you down to the airport to stop you but you left."

"You had Senna, you didn't need me—"

"I did!" seethed Ichigo. "I get that I fucked up. No one knows that better than me but I needed you. I didn't deserve to have you but I didn't want anyone else to have you either. I lied, okay? Senna was supposed to be a distraction to control my feelings for you—"

"Stop!" wept Orihime, staggering backwards. "Just stop!"

But he couldn't. He was too late the first time and wouldn't make the same mistake. "Orihime," he said, "I've loved you since I was eight years old."

But Orihime shook her head again, denying him. _"Why?_ Why are you telling me this _now?"_

"Because I still love you," answered Ichigo, tacking a cautious step to her. "I'm not about to let another guy take you without putting up a fight."

Orihime looked down, her bottom lip between her teeth. Ichigo was six years too late. "I love him, Kurosaki-kun. And he loves me. We're getting married and—"

"But I loved you first."

Then Orihime smiled that pretty smile of hers, one that held the deepest of secrets. Her eyes that shed so many tears for him softened. "It doesn't change anything."

Only it did.

It changed everything.

Because not loving Ichigo was harder than Orihime expected.

"I don't care," declared Ichigo, raising a hand to wipe away her sparkling tears. Orihime strayed from his touch, causing him to frown. "I'm not going to stop loving you. I'll do whatever it takes to fix things. I promise not to make you cry anymore if you just give me the chance."

Orihime's damp lashes lowered, sweeping against cheekbones Ichigo longed to kiss. It was complete chaos inside her, her undeniable feelings for Ichigo raging battle against her newly found ones for Ulquiorra.

"Please," said Ichigo hoarsely. "I can't stand losing you again."

Hand quivering, Orihime placed a palm against Ichigo's breastbone. Throbbing strongly underneath rough skin and muscles was the one thing Orihime had wanted from him.

"It's yours. You can have it."

Audibly, Orihime swallowed back rash words. In her small hands were two man's heart and she wasn't sure of which to keep. "I can't just give myself to you," she breathed. "I'm not the same as before. I've changed and I've given a part of myself to Ulquiorra."

Ichigo was aware of that but he didn't mind as much because he still hard shards and chunks of Orihime from before. Parts he'd stolen and parts she'd willingly given. And as long as he stayed close, he'd take even more.

Dropping her hand, Orihime whispered, "I'm scared."

"It'll work out this time," promised Ichigo. "I'll make sure of it."

Timidly, Orihime stared up at Ichigo. He was so sure, so determined to have her. She wondered why Ichigo even bothered asking her when she was certain he'd still try anyways. There was no stopping him.

"You don't have to decided just yet," said Ichigo gruffly, sensing her apprehension. "Let me prove it to you. I'll earn back your trust."

The walls Orihime had forcibly created began crumbling and breaking. Being with Ichigo was too dangerous, he was like a catalyst. "I-I . . . ." Misty eyes closed as she exhaled. "O-Okay . . ."

That single word hung in the air around them, meaning several different things but always leading up to the same conclusion.

Ichigo had to rein in his impulse to grab her. His mouth curled up at one corner, creating a relieved smile. Orihime hadn't exactly accepted him but she had given him the opportunity to make it up to her. And that was all he needed.

Orihime blinked at Ichigo. His expression was filled with tenderness, a type that tugged her by the heartstrings.

"Good," he muttered. "That's good."

For a few seconds, Orihime eyed Ichigo's sudden outstretched hand nervously. Her questioning gaze flickered back and forth from it to his patient face.

"Come on," said Ichigo. "I'll walk you back to your car."

Once Orihime laid her hand upon his, his fingers closed around hers firmly giving no indication that he'd her slip away. She couldn't let go even if she wanted to.


	5. repercussions

**A/N: **No, I am not dead. I am still very much alive. Sadly, I have no other excuse for this chapter's extreme lateness besides my laziness and my never ending procrastination towards my studies. This is probably the main reason along with the fact that my original hand-written copies are scattered around my new apartment and the others have been lost due to the move itself. *Sigh* Life always works that way, doesn't it?

Oh well, crying over spilt milk won't solve anything... I'll just have to find a way to get the creative juices running again. Actually, I kind of owe this chapter to Nana. I watched anime and re-read the manga. Goddamn, the feels I got. I swear, I cry like a baby every time. I can only hope it'll one day get finished...

Anyways, here's a long overdue update. I hope it satisfies you all for the time being. And don't worry guys, Ichigo's not gonna win over Orihime that easily. I'm going to have him get a taste of his own medicine. (Yeah, I'm evil.)

**Prompt: **repercussions

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**where she went**

_repercussions_

**.**

**:**

**.**

Taking a nervous sip of her green tea, Orihime awaited Tatsuki's response to her story. They sat in one of the private back rooms of her best friend's recently established karate dojo while Tatsuki's students took a break from their training session. When Orihime had first arrived—a bit later than she intended—Tatsuki had barked at one her assistants to take over so she could enjoy the afternoon with her best friend.

After the formalities and mindless chit-chat, Orihime confessed to her dark haired friend what had happened with Ichigo. However, Tatsuki didn't swear viciously under her breath like Orihime anticipated. Instead, Tatsuki had tilted her head to the side and avidly listened to what Orihime had to say. And the only indication of any type of response was the furrow of eyebrows and a thoughtful scratch of the chin. Other than that, Tatsuki seemed impassive until the end.

Crossing her tones arms over her chest, Tatsuki muttered to herself. "Hmmm . . ."

Orihime gently placed her drink back onto the table and then tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Gaze lowered, she asked quietly, "So, what do you think Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki sighed deeply. "I'm not sure, Orihime. I can't tell you what to do because this is your life, not mine. And I'm happy you met Ulquiorra and I'm excited for your wedding, so a part of me wants to break Ichigo's face for butting in. But at the same time—" She rubbed her lips together thoughtfully, her brows etched together in a tight line. "At the same time, I want things to work out between you two. I was always rooting for you guys and a part of me still feels that way."

Orihime bit down on her lip. Nothing was worse than limbo. She was at a complete loss, unsure of what to do.

"Hey."

Orihime looked over to Tatsuki who gave her a reassuring smile—the kind that was so sure and determined one couldn't find any doubt in it. "I know things are really confusing and complicated but it will all work out in the end. Just do what makes _you_ happy. For once, be selfish. You've earned it."

Blinking, Orihime gazed blankly at her. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, fight for your happiness," explained Tatsuki as though speaking to a child (which wasn't that big of a stretch to be perfectly honest). "If you want to be with Ulquiorra, don't let Ichigo get in the way. If you still love Ichigo, don't let him do everything on his own. Help him by giving him the chance."

Sparkling tears began forming at the edges of Orihime's wide eyes. Something was growing in her chest, expanding and breaking free. Old feelings that never went away were reawakening. They were genuine emotions that could never be smothered or destroyed. They slept in the ghostly parts of Orihime's heart, hoping for a second chance.

Orihime dropped her head into her hands, bent over like a wilted flower in a spring storm. "I'm horrible, Tatsuki. I love them both."

An unbearable pain followed as her heart ripped and headed in opposite directions. She had grown used to the ache of the unyielding feelings she harbored for Ichigo and was able to pretend they no longer existed. After a while, Orihime found it possible to fall in love and begin the process of moving on. Things were almost normal. They were almost great. _Almost. _

Tatsuki reached over and placed a strong hand on Orihime's shaking shoulder. "You're not horrible. Loving two men doesn't make you a bad person."

Orihime sucked in an unsteady breath, trying but failing to get a hold of herself. "But being unable to choose does."

Tatsuki stood up and then took a seat beside Orihime. Wrapping her arms around the girl, she murmured softly, "If they really care about you, they'll understand and give you time to figure things out. But honestly, I think it would best to work out your unresolved problems with Ichigo. If not, you'll always be wondering."

Leaning on Tatsuki for comfort, Orihime whispered, "What if things go wrong again?"

Patting Orihime's thick hair, Tatsuki replied, "Then it wasn't meant to be."

**:**

"Why?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his tense neck, not sure how to explain himself. Words were never his specialty despite his fondness for reading and it was even worse when it involved describing how he felt. He inhaled sharply and then looked to a distressed Senna. "Do you really think things are fine with us?"

Her tawny eyes narrowed. "That's how relationships work, Ichigo. They're never perfect, you have to work on them."

He raised a brow. "But we shouldn't have to make things work. We shouldn't be trying all the time."

Hurt flashed across Senna's face as her slight frame slumped deeper into the leather couch she sat upon. Ichigo noted she looked a lot smaller than usual; Senna had always been an expert in appearing strong when she felt threatened but now her efforts were futile. "So that's it? After these two years you just suddenly want to call it quits? Did our time together mean nothing to you?"

"Senna," said Ichigo exasperated. "We tried, okay? I mean, don't you want more than this? More than a few nights together where we talk about work and act like we're not just using the other for company?" When Senna bowed her head, Ichigo sat down on the coffee table in front of her and touched her knee. "I'm sorry, Senna. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I always knew this would happen," murmured Senna. "I kept waiting for you get over _her. _I told myself I could make you forget about her but I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Ichigo leveled his gaze with Senna and nodded. He swallowed before confessing. "She's back."

Senna allowed the meaning to settle in, not quite sure of what to feel. Then a familiar spark took flame within her, bringing back her usual fierceness. "She wants you back," she accused. "You're breaking up with me to be with her."

Fear and jealously rushed through Senna's veins. They were sensations she detested to experience; they always left her feeling ugly. It had been a while since she got a taste of them. Their strongest form had been during high school when she shared the hallways with the auburn haired beauty.

_The afternoon sunlight filtered through the empty classroom's tall windows, casting shadows in the corners where they curiously watched the two school girls exchange words. They were as different as could be, one curvy with vibrant hair and the other slight and mysteriously dark._

_"We're together now, Inoue," stated Senna, feeling a rush of pleasure as she said the words. They were a declaration of victory and they tasted wonderful on her tongue. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from him."_

_Senna had expected Orihime to snap back or show some form of anger. It was obvious that she had strong feelings for Ichigo and it was clear he felt something for her as well. But Senna had captured his interest and would not allow Orihime to get in the way._

_Orihime clasped her fidgeting hands together and then nodded once. Her gray eyes were filled with pain but despite that, she smiled prettily. "Of course."_

_It annoyed Senna; she couldn't properly enjoy the confrontation when Orihime continued to smile. In irritation, Senna opened her mouth to say more except Orihime beat her to it._

_"Just please take care of Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime in the soft spoken voice of hers. "Keep him happy."_

_With that, Karakura High's princess __rushed past a stunned Senna and silently slipped out. _

Ichigo shook his head firmly. "No, Senna. She came back here to get married."

Senna stared at a disgruntled Ichigo. He was frowning profusely while his eyes seemed to be looking right past her. Rubbing her lips together, she repeated, "To get married . . . ?"

Frustration was evident on Ichigo's face. He straightened himself up and began pacing across the spacious living room. "She's only here for her wedding. The reason she's back is because she's in love with someone else."

Stiffly, Senna stood and went to the liquor cabinet. After rummaging through the small collection of wine, she found a bottle of scotch and poured herself a glass. It was rather funny how Senna thought she had beaten Orihime when in reality she was always the predetermined winner. Even when Orihime was gone from Japan, it always felt like Senna was competing with her ghost, with the precious memories Ichigo had saved of Orihime.

And now, Orihime had officially won.

The most ironic part of it all was that she didn't appear to want Ichigo anymore but she still got to have him for her own.

Laughing dryly at the whole ordeal, Senna took a hearty gulp of the beverage. Shaking her head in disbelief, she smirked at Ichigo. "And you're going to try to stop her, aren't you?"

Scowling, Ichigo said nothing.

Senna snorted and then proceed to finishing the remainder of her drink in a matter of seconds. "You're such a bastard, Ichigo."

Silently, Ichigo watched Senna grab her bag and coat. She slipped on the sleeves and buttoned it snugly around her petite body. Her hair bounced lively behind her as she headed to the door. Opening it, Senna cast him one more look of contempt. "I hope she breaks your heart."

**:**

Orihime curled closer to the source of warmth and buried her face into it. As she inhaled deeply, the cool scent of aqua cologne filled her nose. The fresh aroma began perking up her senses. After a few moments, Orihime languidly opened her eyes to find herself in bed with Ulquiorra who was observing her silently. Flushing under the intense gaze of his emerald eyes, she greeted him. "G-Good morning."

Ulquiorra reached over and buried a hand into her messy hair. "Good morning."

Orihime leaned into his touch as his fingers methodically massaged her scalp. Ulquiorra was actually affectionate in quiet ways: he'd hold her hand, bring her a cup of water before bed, play with the tips of her hair. And rare occasions, he's say something sweet but it was never direct; his compliments were almost like riddles. He'd tell her a certain dress looked nice on her or that he liked the smell of her newest perfume. Either way, Ulquiorra never failed to make Orihime smile bashfully.

After a few minutes, Orihime's attention flickered towards the digital clock on the nightstand. "Ulquiorra," she said, her eyes widening. "You're going to be late for work."

He kept quiet for a long moment before he admitted, "I'm not going in today."

Orihime blinked. "You're not?"

"I wanted a day for ourselves," explained Ulquiorra. When she continued to stare at him, he raised a brow. "Unless, you already have plans?"

Orihime jolted out of her daze and frantically shook her head. "N-No! I'm just surprised! You hardly miss work."

Shrugging, Ulquiorra sat up and got out of bed. Her reached into one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of drawstring pants to slip into for the meantime. "Get dressed. We can go out and have breakfast."

Grinning widely, Orihime picked up Ulquiorra's shirt off from the floor and threw it on. It barely managed to cover the bottom of her panties but she loved the smell of the material; it was uniquely Ulquiorra. "Hai~!"

Ulquiorra's eyes followed Orihime as she happily scampered into the walk-in closet. It was nice to share his penthouse with her; she brought in an energy that made it feel like home. The complex no longer seemed desolate and he was grateful for that. The distance between was gone and now he had someone to go home to. It was new to Ulquiorra but he didn't mind.

Head tilted to the side, Orihime skimmed through her side of the closet. A row of various dresses and outfits were lined up before her but she had difficulty choosing. After trying on a handful of clothes, Orihime settles on a creme colored button up and a deep burgundy skirt that reached the middle of her thighs. As she dug through her jewelry box for the gold earrings Ulquiorra bought for her last Christmas, the sound of his cell phone ringing echoed.

Orihime head him answer. She managed to only catch a few phrases: ". . . e-mail the file to me . . . I'll deal with it right now. Call Kuchiki's accountants to handle the exchanges while we still have time . . . ."

The one phrase that mattered to Orihime was the one she was used to hearing. The one that put his work above everything else. And she could hear it in his voice as he spoke to one of his assistants. There was purpose and certainty in his tone but Orihime could also hear the frustration from having to rely on others. Ulquiorra was someone who preferred doing things on his own.

Orihime heard him end the call and then dial someone else. He was networking, fixing whatever problem that just arose.

Sighing, Orihime put down the earrings. They were beautiful and expensive but they weren't worth much to her. The only reason she valued them was because Ulquiorra had gotten them for her. She had never been fond for materialistic things but she did want the chance to wear the gift in front of him as an act of appreciation. Slumping down to the floor, Orihime folded her legs under her and adjusted the ring on her finger.

"What are you doing?"

Orihime glanced up. Ulquiorra was gazing at her with confusion and slight irritation. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"Your work," said Orihime, looking back down; she didn't want him to see her disappointment.

"What about it?"

"Don't you have to go?" asked Orihime. "I heard you on the phone and it sounded like they needed you—"

"Those imbeciles can deal with it themselves," said Ulquiorra. "I deserve at least one day with my fiancé."

Orihime couldn't help but smile at his words. Happiness began spreading from her chest but then something else followed. It was reprimanding and disapproving, a kind of sensation that left her uneasy. What had she been doing? Her weekend had been filled over worries regarding Ichigo when she already had someone to love. How could she betray the one person who cared for her so deeply?

When tears began streaming down Orihime's face, Ulquiorra mistook them for a sign of relief. He kneeled down beside her and wiped them away. "You're such an emotional woman. I told you we'd spend the day together, didn't I?"

"I know," whimpered Orihime, holding onto him. "I know. I'm sorry. I really am."

**:**

His head somewhat hurting from a mild hangover, Ichigo rolled out of bed and took some painkillers. He then proceeded to jump into the shower to get him fully awake. Ichigo had expected to feel some sort of pain or ache over the end of his and Senna's relationship. He kept waiting for something, _anything_, to hit him over it. And when he did, it turned out to be relief, followed by guilt. A two year relationship resulted in nothing, not even remorse.

But Ichigo hoped for the best for Senna. Even though she couldn't find love in him, he wanted her find it in another. He wanted her to find someone to love her in every way she deserved. He wanted her achieve her aspirations towards her journalism career.

Ichigo turned off the faucet and stepped out. He went ahead and got dressed before leaving his apartment. It was probably best to avoid staying in since Senna would want to gather her things without seeing his face. Some space would do them both good.

Outside on the street, Ichigo hailed a cab and headed downtown to meet Renji and Rukia for lunch. The chic restaurant Rukia had chosen had tables settled on a small front deck which Ichigo decided to sit at while he waited for them. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes. But when he did, he saw compassionate gray eyes gazing back at him. His fingers twitched, remembering how her tiny hand felt surrounded by his.

Then Ichigo lurched forward as something that felt like a notebook or a folder hit him upside the head.

"Yo, carrot top," greeted Renji, taking a seat.

Rukia dusted off her folder (weapon of choice). "Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo rubbed the spot she smacked and sent her a scowl. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she tucked away her folder into he briefcase. Then she motioned over the nearest waiter to take their orders, which included a bottle of wine for them all to share. When Renji gave her a questioning stare, Rukia waved it away. "I'm stressing out over here. My brother did not lecture you for twenty minutes about family duty and honor."

Ichigo moved aside so the waiter could set down his drink and utensils. "What has your brother moodier than usual?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed in reproach at the comment but quickly let it pass. When the bottle of wine appeared, she poured herself a glass and sipped it down. "One of our key investors suffered some serious losses and tried to cover it up. We lost big money and we didn't realize this until this morning."

Ichigo whistled. "That's a nice way to start off the day."

"Tell me about it," grumbled Rukia, starting on her second serving of wine. "Like, what the heck? Can't I get some rest? I just got back yesterday from Shanghai and now I have this to deal with. At the rate I'm going, I'll die before I'm married."

Ichigo smirked when he saw Renji squirm. The comment was most definitely meant for her long time co-worker and friend. Ichigo sometimes wondered what was holding Renji back from officially asking Rukia out. He understood her brother was intimidating but by now Byakuya had to have at least learned to tolerate Renji.

"Speaking of marriage," started Rukia, skillfully swirling the contents of her drink, "How's Orihime's going?"

Ichigo frowned. "It's not a marriage. It's an engagement."

"What's the difference?" asked Rukia, who was fully aware she was getting under Ichigo's skin and was enjoying every second of it. "They're practically synonymous."

Renji chuckled maliciously when Ichigo failed to come up with an _appropriate_ explanation. "For Ichigo, the difference is that having a love affair with Orihime during her engagement doesn't sound that bad as opposed to her being married."

"Fuck you, Abarai."

"In your dreams, Kurosaki."

Due to her morning drunkness, Rukia broke out in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Soon, her laughter grew loud and obnoxious which caused several other diners to send her angry looks. Simmering down, Rukia said, "So now you're trying to ruin Orihime's engagement? That's low, even for you Ichigo."

Ichigo grounded his teeth. "What am I supposed to do then? Stand by and let some bastard take her from me?"

"You're the bastard here," snappped Rukia. "She was never yours to begin with."

A tense silence fell upon the table. Rukia and Ichigo glared at each other, defiance and frustration in both of their expressions. Sensing that things were one more personal offense away from getting out of hand, Renji took away Rukia's wine. "I think you've had enough to drink."

Both of them ignored Renji.

"I don't give a shit about what anyone says," said Ichigo gruffly, remembering how Senna called him the same thing. "I just want to have a chance at a life with Orihime. If that means I'm bastard, then call me a bastard."

"What if she doesn't want you in her life?" challenged Rukia. Even though she knew Ichigo loved Orihime more than anything, she also knew Orihime had moved on and managed to fall in love again. This girl was nothing but kind to her during high school and she'd repay the favor in any way she could. "What if Orihime is happier without you?"

"I get it," growled Ichigo. "But I've already told her about my intentions. It took some persistence but she's given me the chance to earn back her friendship."

"And I think her friendship is the only thing you have a shot at getting," began Renji as he looked down the street. "Because there she goes looking pretty cozy with her fiancé."

Ichigo followed Renji's trail of sight and landed at adjacent upscale restaurant. Stepping out of the car was Ulquiorra. He then offered his hand to Orihime who gratefully accepted. Her entire demeanor radiated contentment, her smile was honest and there was a spring in her step. And the one thing that left Ichigo aching was the way Orihime looked at Ulquiorra. Those large eyes of hers gleamed adoration and _love. _

It hurt even more knowing she once looked at him that way.

**:**

Ulquiorra handed the waiter a nice payment to get a more private table. Keeping Orihime close, he escorted her and then helped her into her chair. Orihime sat across from him, skimming through the menu. Having a late breakfast didn't seem like much to most people but she cherished the thought put into it. Ulquiorra wasn't sentimental but Orihime was certain that he valued her; it was enough to have him miss work for her sake.

"I think you'd like the omelets here," said Ulquiorra off-handly as he flipped through the menu. "They're very American."

"You've been here before?"

He nodded once. "I had a brief lunch here with a client last week."

"Really? Was it with that Englishman you were telling me about on—"

Ulquiorra's cell phone went off, interrupting Orihime. Taking one look at it, Ulquiorra grimaced and then got up. "Excuse me, Orihime. I need to take this."

As Orihime watched him go, a waiter appeared. He politely asked her if she was ready to order but she shook her head. "Could you give me a few more minutes? I'm waiting for my fiancé to come back."

Looking somewhat dejected, the waiter nodded. "Of course. And if you'd like, you could sample some of our new dishes as you wait."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!"

The waiter brought Orihime some of the chef's newest creations. She got to taste his french toast bread pudding. It was sweet and covered with fresh strawberries and blueberries. But she didn't want to spoil her appetite while she awaited Ulquiorra so she ate only half. Orihime craned her neck to see if she could find him. Then she caught a glimpse of him as he strolled over to her.

Orihime brightened up. "Ulquiorra, you need to try this. It's delicious and not too sweet~!"

Ulquiorra touched her wrist. "Sorry, Hime. Aizen needs me to report to him. This mess with the Kuchiki Bank has gotten out of control."

"Oh." Orihime forced herself to smile. She'd support Ulquiorra no matter what. "Okay. I understand."

"Thanks," said Ulquiorra, pulling out his cell phone to make another call. He scrolled down the screen. "You can go ahead and eat without me. I'll leave my credit card with the cashier, so go ahead and order whatever you like."

Orihime stared after Ulquiorra's retreating back, a bittersweet sensation blooming in her chest. Then she glanced down at the plate of food before her, no longer hungry. Sighing, Orihime left a tip for the kind waiter and then went over to pay for her meal with her own money. Over and over again, she mentally reminded herself that Ulquiorra was only doing what he had to do. He was hardworking and took pride in his job. There was no reason for her to feel melancholy over the matter.

But she did wish he had kissed her before he left . . . .

On the sidewalk, Orihime dismissed the car Ulquiorra had waiting for her. Returning to an empty penthouse didn't appeal to her. She was better off wandering Tokyo and seeing the sights. Maybe she could call Nel or Rangiku to join her. They could go and visit Tokyo Tower or walk through Shinjuku Park.

_"Orihime!"_

The auburn haired woman broke from her thoughts and turned around to search for the origin of the voice. She scanned the area and then saw Rukia waving at her from a nearby restaurant. "Hi, Rukia!"

The petite woman smiled at Orihime and motioned her over. "Come and join us! I've missed you!"

"Hai~!" Orihime hurried. But she realized too late that Rukia wasn't alone. When she got closer, she saw Renji and then she saw Ichigo at Rukia's table. Orihime's feet stopped moving the second she reached them. Ichigo was watching her with heated eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. "Umm, are you sure it's okay for me to join you?" she asked Rukia. "I wouldn't want to bother you guys during your meal—"

"Nonsense," protested Rukia. "Here, sit beside me. It's been too long since I last saw you at the business meeting."

Hesitantly, Orihime headed to her friend's request. Folding her hands in her lap, she wondered what she should do. Ichigo's gaze felt heavy on her body, making her anxious. She nearly squeaked when Rukia handed over a glass of wine.

"So, Orihime, how's the wedding planning going?"

"Fine," answered Orihime as she took a tentative sip. "We're still waiting on the wedding planner."

Rukia pouted, her violet eyes twinkling. "That's too bad. But at least your love life is going well. Ichigo here was just telling me how he and Senna broke up yesterday."

Orihime suddenly coughed up the liquid. Clumsily, she grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. Her eyes brushed with Ichigo's as she got a hold of herself. "You two broke up?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Orihime covered her mouth as another wave of guilt washed over her. This time, it was stronger than ever. Had she aided in the destruction of a relationship? "I-I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

The ends of his mouth turned down. He didn't want Orihime feeling bad. None of this was her fault. "There's no need for you to be. It had been heading in this direction for a long time."

Rukia patted Orihime's arm. "That's why we're all here drinking away our sorrows. For Ichigo's breakup, my stressful job and Renji's lack of balls."

"HEY."

Orihime stifled a giggled.

Rukia grinned widely at her. "Would you like to add to the list?"

Rubbing her lips together, Orihime contemplated on what to say. She peeked at Ichigo who had broken her heart years ago. Then she remembered of Ulquiorra leaving without a hint of reluctance. "How about being everyone's second choice?"

Rukia sent Ichigo a pointed look. "We got some list of problems, don't we?"


End file.
